


The Long Way Back

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Between The Pages [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Set directly after the events of ‘Going Home’.Having returned to the Enchanted Forest along with the people she once cursed, Regina must face a life without the ones she loves most.Her heart aching with the loss of Henry and her mind filled with memories of Emma Swan, the former Evil Queen must soon face her toughest challenge yet.Chronicling the events of 'the lost year’ through the eyes of those left behind, we embark on a journey to reunite a family torn apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Storybrooke****. Present.**  
_(Everyone is gathered at the town line where Emma’s yellow bug is parked. Emma speaks to both Archie and Belle, and then makes her way over to David and Mary Margaret. She throws herself into their embrace as does Henry. The boy pulls away to say goodbye to Regina.)_  
**Henry:** “This isn’t fair. It’s all my fault.”  
**Regina:** “What do you mean?”  
**Henry:** “If I had never gone to get Emma, if I just lived under the curse with you, none of this would have ever happened. I thought I was alone. I-I thought you didn’t love me. But I was wrong.”  
**Regina:** “Henry. I was wrong too. It wasn’t your fault, it’s mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance and I’m- I’m a villain. You heard Mr. Gold. Villains don’t get happy endings.”  
**Henry:** “You’re not a villain. You’re my mom.” _(He hugs Regina.)_  
_(Emma moves from her parents to Neal.)_  
**Emma:** “Neal. I’m sorry.”  
**Neal:** “Don’t be. You’ve gotta get our boy the hell outta here.”  
**Emma:** “And you have to go back _there_.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. _(Emma embraces him, and he pulls away a moment later:) _Hey, this isn’t over. I’ll see both of you again.”  
_(As they part, Regina walks over to her.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma. There’s something I haven’t told you.”  
**Emma:** _(Softly:)_ “Have you figured a way out of this?”  
**Regina:**_ (Shakes her head:)_ “When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind, including your memories. It’s just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won’t ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from both your memories. Now we’ll go back to being just stories again.”  
**Emma:** “What will happen to us?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know.”  
**Emma:** “Doesn’t sound like much of a happy ending.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “It’s not. But I can give you one.”  
**Emma:** “You can preserve our memories?”  
**Regina:** “No, I can… do what I did to everyone else in this town. And give you new ones.”  
**Emma:** “But you cursed them and they were miserable.”  
**Regina:** “They didn’t have to be._ (Grasps Emma’s hands:)_ My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and— _(She turns to look at Henry. He comes to her side:)_ —Henry. You’ll have never given him up. _(Tearfully:) _You’ll have always been together.”  
**Emma:** “You would do that?”  
**Regina:**_ (Nods:)_ “When I stop Pan’s curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted.”  
**Emma:** “But it won’t be real.”  
**Regina:** “Well, your past won’t. But your future will. Now go. There isn’t much time left. The curse will be here any minute.”  
_(Henry gives Regina one last hug and she kisses him on the forehead. Mary Margaret approaches a tearful Emma with a smile and plants a kiss on her temple. As she steps backwards, Emma looks to Regina not knowing what to say.)_  
**Emma: **_(Glancing at Henry:)_ “Sorry about this, kid.”  
_(Realising she won’t get another chance, Emma pulls Regina toward her and kisses her deeply. Regina returns the kiss as tears stream down both their faces. When they part, the curse is rapidly surging towards the group and, wordlessly, Emma and Henry walk towards the car and get in. Regina tears off a piece of the Dark Curse scroll as it glows purple. She crumples it into a ball and generates it into magic in both her hands to strike the massive cloud of green smoke as a counter effect. Emma begins driving out of town when both the green and purple smoke mingle and engulf all the townspeople. Once they cross outside of town, the line on the ground is no longer visible. Henry looks back as the town disappears. Emma glances down at him briefly. Meanwhile, the curse is spreading through the remaining parts of town. When it reaches Henry’s old room, the storybook is swallowed up, too.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Moments Later.**  
_(Having arrived back in the Enchanted Forest, The Charmings and Regina stand together as leaders. Aurora and Prince Phillip, who happened to be in right place at the right time, welcome them home.)  
_**Snow White:** “How’ve things been since we left? The Ogres?”  
**Aurora:** “Defeated. We’re restoring our kingdom and our lives.”  
**Snow White:**_ (Nods:) _“And congratulations.”  
**Aurora:**_ (Smiling:) _“Is it that obvious?”  
**Snow White:** “You are glowing.”  
**Regina:** “Ugh. Why is she pregnant and I’m the one who’s sick?”  
**Prince Phillip:** “We have much to celebrate. And know that you and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. If you need anything, we’re at your service.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Thank you, but all we need is horses. We have our own kingdom. Our own castle.”  
**Snow White:** _(Resting a hand on Charming’s shoulder:) _“Our castle was destroyed in the curse.”  
**Aurora:**_ (With a nod to Regina:) _“Her castle still stands.”  
**Regina:** “Of course it does. I protected it.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, technically, the castle doesn’t belong to her. It was Snow’s before she took it.”  
**Regina:** “Well, to be fair, I married into it.”  
**Snow White:** “That you did. And now, we’re taking it back. _(Smiling she takes a step towards Regina:) _And you are coming with us.”  
**Regina:**_ (Scoffs:) _“You can’t be serious.”  
**Snow White:** “Regina, everyone out there is scared and confused. They need hope. What better way to do that then to return united? You’re coming with us. I know you don’t like it. You’ll learn to. For our good and for yours.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(To Phillip and Aurora:) _“Thank you again for your hospitality. We should begin preparations.”  
**Prince Phillip:** “Good luck to all of you.”  
_(Prince Charming, Snow White and a reluctant Regina walk away. While being led away arm in arm by Snow, Regina’s thoughts travel to a similar situation in her recent past.) _

**Neverland’s Island. Recent Past.  
**_(Emma and her allies finally reach the shore.)_  
**Regina:** “We don’t have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate’s plan.”  
**Emma:** “Sneak attack? Let’s not be naive. Save your magic. We’ll need it later, because Pan already knows we’re here. It’s time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other’s throat to be believers. I was as wrong as anyone else. It’s time for all of us to believe. Not in magic, but in each other.”  
**Regina:** “You want us to be friends? After everything that’s happened between all of us?”  
**Emma:** “I know there’s a lot of history here, a lot of hate.”  
**Hook: **“Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you’re not yelling at me.”  
**Emma:** “We don’t all need to be friends. What we need to know is: the only way to get Henry back is through cooperation.”  
**David:** “With her?_ (Indicating Hook:)_ With him? No, Emma. We have to do this the right way.”  
**Emma:** “No, we don’t. We just need to succeed. And the way we do that is by just being who we are—a hero, a villain, a pirate. It doesn’t matter which, because we’re going to need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not.”  
**Hook:** “And what’s your skill, Savior?”  
**Emma:** “I’m a mother._ (Looks to Regina who nods:)_ And now I’m also your leader. So either help me get my son back or get out of the way.”  
_(Emma pulls out her sword and everyone follows her.)  
_****

**Enchanted Forest. Present. The Woods.**  
_(Walking alone in the forest, Regina looks around to make sure she hasn’t been followed then kneels down on the ground. After trying to banish thoughts of Emma and Henry from her mind during the long walk back to her castle, the agony of losing them has already become too much. Deciding that she has no other alternative, Regina takes a breath before reaching inside her own chest and pulling out her heart. Laying it on the ground beside her, she picks up a nearby stick and begins to dig. With the pain having subsided somewhat, Regina is able to concentrate on the task at hand, working quickly in an effort to rejoin the group before her absence is noticed. Satisfied that the hole is deep enough, Regina places her heart inside.)  
_**Snow White:**_ (Appearing behind her:) _“What are you doing?”  
**Regina:**_ (Sighs:)_ “So, now you’re following me?”  
**Snow White:** “We were worried. And it looks like we were right to be. What are you burying?”  
**Regina:** “Nothing that concerns you.”  
**Snow White:** “Why does that make me think it does? What have you done? _(Continuing to dig, Regina shifts her weight and Snow White is able to glimpse something red lying on the ground:)_ Is that a heart?”  
**Regina:** _(Angrily:)_ “Go away!”  
**Snow White:** “It’s your heart, isn’t it?”  
**Regina:** “I’m not having this conversation with you.”  
**Snow White:** “I know you miss them.”  
**Regina:** _(Standing up:) _“Not as much as I did when that was still beating in my chest.”  
**Snow White:** “But, Regina, this isn’t the answer. No matter how much pain you may feel, you can’t just bury it in the woods.”  
**Regina:** “Watch me.” _(Kneeling down again she resumes her work.)_  
**Snow White:** “You won’t feel better. You won’t feel anything.”  
**Regina:** _(Standing up:)_ “That’s the point. I can’t keep walking around knowing that I’ll never see Henry, that he doesn’t even remember who I am.”  
**Snow White:** “I know exactly how you’re feeling. I just said goodbye to my daughter. For the second time. Henry, too. But I promise you it will get better. _(Pointing at Regina’s heart:) _With that. Right now, it might be causing you pain, but I promise you, it will let you feel something else soon enough.”  
**Regina:** “What’s that?”  
**Snow White:** “The one thing Henry always wanted you to find. Happiness.”  
**Regina:** “I can’t be happy without them.”  
**Snow White:** “Find a way. For Henry.”  
_(Regina sighs. She picks up her heart and replaces it inside her chest.)_  
**Regina:**_ (Gasps, the full weight of her emotions flooding back to her. Takes a moment, then straightens:)_ “Now let’s get back to our castle.”

_(Regina leads the way, while Snow follows her. Both of them are unaware of a peering red eye in the undergrowth behind them. As the creature flies off, rustling can be heard.)_  
**Snow White:** “Did you hear that? There was something there._ (Regina turns around and joins Snow White:) _In that bush.”  
**Regina:** _(Briefly examining the undergrowth:)_ “There’s nothing here, unless it flew away.”  
**Snow White:** _(Looking up to the sky:) _“It did. _(Suddenly, a winged beast attacks them:) _We need to find cover!“  
**Regina:** “No. I don’t run from monsters. They run from me.”  
_(Regina launches a fireball at the flying monkey. Winging sideways, the monkey is able to avoid the fire ball. Once again the monkey dives. It snatches Regina from the ground, lifting her a few feet up in the air.)_  
**Snow White:** “Regina! Regina!_ (Forcefully, Snow White pulls Regina down. Breaking free, the monkey tears her sleeve and draws blood:)_ It’s too fast.”  
**Regina:** “I’m open to suggestions.”  
**Man**: _(Shouting:) _“Get down!”  
_(Snow White and Regina duck. The flying monkey is struck by an arrow. Shrieking in pain, it turns around and flees.)_  
**Man:** _(Reaching out to Regina:) _“Milady. _(Noticing the claw mark:) _You’re injured.”  
**Regina: **“It’s Your Majesty. And I’m fine.”  
**Man:** “A simple thank you would suffice.”  
**Regina:** “We didn’t ask for your help.” _(Standing up.)_  
**Snow White:** “Well, I’m grateful for the assistance.” _(The man helps her up.)_  
**Man:** _(Shaking her hand:) _“Robin. Robin of Locksley. _(Turning to his companions:)_ And these are a few of my Merry Men.”  
**Snow White:** _(Introducing herself:)_ “Snow White.”  
**Robin Hood:** “At last we meet. You know, there was a time when our faces graced Wanted posters side by side.”  
**Little John:** _(Nods at Regina:) _“If you’re really Snow White, why are you with _her_?”  
**Regina:** “Her? Show some respect. Or at least some restraint at the buffet.”  
**Robin Hood:** “You’ll have to excuse Little John, but before you cursed this land we spent many a day running from your Black Knights.”  
**Regina:** “Well, I’m sure you deserved it. _(Looking up to the sky:)_ What the hell was that thing?”  
**Robin Hood:** “I have no idea. We’ve never encountered the likes of it before.”  
_(In the distance, a monkey shrieks again.)_  
**Snow White:** “Come on. This way. We need to warn the others.”  
_(Walking away from the scene, Regina is only able to take a few steps before being struck by another memory of Emma.)_  
****

**Storybrooke. Town Hall. Past. **  
_(The Wraith enters the main hall. David readies himself to fight it with a torch on one side of a railing; Regina continues to attempt to spin the hat with Emma and Mary Margaret on the other side.)  
_**Emma:** “Regina.”  
**Regina:** “I know. _(Still attempting to spin the hat:) _It’s not working!”  
**Emma:** “What is the problem?”  
**Regina:** “Magic. It’s different here.”  
**David:** “Now would be the time!”  
_(Emma kneels beside Regina and touches her arm. Suddenly, the hat spins, opening a portal. David is knocked back, and the Wraith heads for Regina, standing between it and the portal with Emma.)_  
**David:** “It’s coming!”  
**Emma:** “Regina!”  
_(Emma pushes her out of the way. The Wraith is sucked into the portal, but as it disappears, it grabs Emma’s ankle and pulls her in too.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “NOOOO!!”

**Enchanted Forest. Present.  
**_(Shaken from her memories by the sound of Snow’s voice, Regina turns towards her.)_  
**Regina: **_(Annoyed:)_ “What did you say?”  
**Snow White:** “I said you could’ve been nicer to Robin back there. He did just save us.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:) _“I had the situation handled.”  
_(They rejoin the group and continue walking.)_  
**Snow White: **“Hm. I could tell by the way you were being dragged away by that winged creature.”  
**Regina:** “Why do you care anyway? Look around you, we’re back in the Enchanted Forest and I’m the Evil Queen, remember? You should be happy for any opportunity to be rid of me.”  
**Snow White:**_ (Shaking her head:) _“A lot’s changed since then, including us. Our past may have clouded my judgement for awhile, but I’ve seen the good in you, Regina. How you are with Henry and the love you have for him? That’s the Regina I knew, the Regina who saved a little girl from a runaway horse all those years ago.”  
**Regina:** _(Not knowing quite how to respond to that, Regina turns, she briefly watching Robin Hood. To Snow:)_ “So, what do you think of our new friend? Can we trust him? He’s is a thief.”  
**Snow White:** “Think of it from his perspective. How do you think he looks at you?”  
**Regina:** “Point taken.”  
**Snow White:** “He’s kind of cute, Huh?”  
**Regina:** _(Frowns:)_ “He smells like forest.”  
_(Through a break in the trees, they spot the Queen’s Palace.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Look!”  
**Snow White:** “What happened?”  
**Regina:** “That’s exactly what I’m about to find out. _(Regina walks up to the crossroads and touches the air. A green protection spell materializes:) _A protection spell. The entire castle is encircled by it.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Didn’t you do this? Undo it.”  
**Regina:** “Well, don’t you think if I could I’d be half way home by now? No, someone hijacked it.”  
**Snow White:** “Who? Who’s in there?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out whoever’s eating my porridge. Nobody sits in my chair. Nobody takes our castle. _(Turning around to walk on:) _There are tunnels that run under the castle. They may run beneath the spell.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Which means we can sneak an army inside.”  
**Regina:** “No, an army would be detected.”  
**Snow White:** “So how do the tunnels help us?”  
**Regina:** “Because they can get _me _inside. If I can get inside, then I can lower the shield. Then you can send in your army.”  
_(Shrieking is heard and a flying monkey swoops in. Charming draws his sword, Snow White readies to loose an arrow.)_  
**Neal:** “Incoming!”  
_(The monkey pushes him out of its path and flies toward Roland, presently standing right in front of Regina.)_  
**Roland:** “Papa!”  
**Robin Hood:** “Roland!”  
_(The Queen runs in front of the boy, gently pushing him away from the creature as Roland runs over to his father.)_  
**Regina:** “Not so fast._ (She magically transforms the monkey into a stuffed animal. Regina then walks over to Robin and Roland:) _See, not so scary. _(Giving the toy to Roland:)_ Now you have a new toy.” _(She smiles.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Thank you.”

_(Regina says nothing, merely nodding before turning away, again lost in her memories.)_  
****

**Storybrooke****. Past. **  
_(Outside the mines, the crowd all clap their hands as Marco and other workers pull out Emma, Henry and Archie. Regina hugs and pulls Henry away, while Graham stops Emma from following so he can unhook the harness. Archie and Marco hug each other with joy.)_  
**Emma:** _(Once unhooked, runs over to Henry:)_ “Are you okay, Henry?”  
**Regina:** _(Coldly to Emma:) _“Deputy, you can clear the crowd away.”  
_(Emma watches hurt as Regina walks away from her.)  
_****

**Enchanted Forest. Present.  
**_(Wincing at the memory, Regina stays silent while the group discuss the attack.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “What the hell was that thing?”  
**Snow White:** “The same kind of monster that attacked us on our journey here.”  
**Grumpy:** “If I didn’t know better, I’d say it looked an awful lot like a monkey.”  
**Prince Charming:** “A monkey with wings?”  
**Regina: **_(Speaking up:) _“Yes, that’s exactly what it is.”  
**Neal:** “Okay, you’re acting like that’s normal.”  
**Belle:** “Actually, it is. But not here. There’s only one land that has creatures like that. I’ve read about it. Oz.”  
**Snow White:** “Oz? That’s a real place?”  
**Regina:** “The bookworm’s right. It’s quite real. If our simian friend is any indication, then I think we know exactly who’s taken up residence in our castle. The Wicked Witch.”  
**Prince Charming:** “So, Regina, what exactly are we up against besides green skin and a pointy hat? What did you do to her?”  
**Regina:** “This time? Nothing. Never met her.”  
**Prince Charming:** “This isn’t a personal vendetta? Shocking. Okay then, Oz aside, we stick to the original plan. Arm up, then attack. _(To the Queen:)_ Assuming you can get the shield down.”  
**Regina:** “You don’t need to worry about me.”  
_(She starts walking away.)_  
**Snow White:** “I’m coming with you.”  
**Regina:** “No, this is a one-woman job.”  
**Snow White:** “What? Against the Wicked Witch? She has flying monkeys! Who knows what else!”  
**Regina:** “I don’t care if the Lollipop Guild is protecting her. I can lower that shield on my own.”  
**Snow White:** “Then we’ll be waiting for you on the other side.”  
_(Regina walks away without another word. Clutching his son closely to him, Robin watches the Queen with a curious expression on his face.)_

**Storybrooke. Past. Mayor’s Mansion.**  
_(It’s the night after the incident at the mines and Emma has been invited to dinner. With Regina in the kitchen, Emma and Henry sit talking at the dinner table.)_  
**Henry:** “I’m telling you, the moment you became Deputy must’ve been when the mines started to collapse.”  
**Emma: **“And like I’ve told you, it was a coincidence.”  
**Henry:** _(Annoyed, folds his arms:)_ “Why are you here anyway, you’re supposed to break the curse, not break bread with the Evil Queen.”  
**Emma: **“Hey, again with the Evil Queen stuff? Henry, your mom invited me here as a way to thank me for saving you. You didn’t see how worried she was while you were trapped down there, but I did. Trust me, Evil Queen or not, your mom loves you, very much.”  
**Henry: **_(Grumpily:) _“I saw how she pushed you away.”  
**Emma: **_(Considers:)_ “Yeah well… that part sucked. But it doesn’t change what I said.”  
**Henry:** “It means she knows who you are and what you’re really here to do!”  
**Regina:** _(Re-entering the room:)_ “The only thing you’re going to do right now, young man, _(Looks down at him, pointedly:)_ is the dishes.”  
**Henry: **_(Staring up at her:)_ “What about dessert?”  
**Regina: **_(Glancing at his plate:) _“You haven’t finished your vegetables.”  
**Henry: **_(Scrambling, looks to Emma’s plate:) _“Neither has Emma.”  
**Emma: **“Hey!”  
**Regina: **“Deputy Swan is our guest, Henry. She is also a fully grown adult and her dietary habits, however questionable, are not my concern. Now clear the table please, then straight up to bed.”  
_(Henry looks to Emma who picks up a stalk of celery and bites into it, shrugging her shoulders.)_  
**Emma: **“You tried to sell me out.”  
**Henry:**_ (Sighs:)_ “Okay. _(Pushes back his chair and begins clearing away the plates. Mumbling to himself:) _This wasn’t supposed to happen.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Present. Dark Palace.**  
_(Despite her protests, Regina has been joined by Robin Hood. Having made it through the tunnels, they enter the Queen’s chambers.)  
_**Regina: **“Make yourself useful. Keep watch.”  
_(Regina walks over to her dressing table and prepares a spell. Robin Hood closes the door behind him.) _  
**Robin Hood:**_ (Watching her:) _“What is that?”  
**Regina: **“Nothing that concerns you.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Reaching for an arrow from his quiver. He draws back his long bow:)_ “I won’t ask you again. What is that?”  
**Regina:** _(Turning around:) _“How dare you threaten me in my own castle?”  
_(She uses magic to choke him.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(With a strained voice:)_ “Even if you choke the life out of me, this arrow will still leave my bow and trust me, I never miss. Now, what manner of dark potion are you making?”  
**Regina:** _(Releases him:)_ “A sleeping curse.”  
**Robin Hood:** “The kind you used on Snow White?”  
**Regina: **“That spell came from Maleficent. I finally learned how to make one of my own.”  
**Robin Hood:** “This spell. This is why you wanted to come to the castle.”  
**Regina: **“Ingredients like these are hard to come by. Especially when you have Snow White breathing down your neck every second of the day.”  
**Robin Hood:** “That was your plan? To use it on the witch?”  
**Regina:** “The Witch? I don’t care about her.” _(Finishing the spell.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Then who do you plan to use it on?”  
**Regina: **“Don’t worry. No one you’ll miss. No one anyone will miss.”  
_(Applies the spell to a hairpin of hers.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “This is about your son, isn’t it? _(Walking towards Regina:)_ I can’t let you do this.”  
**Regina:** “Then it’s a good thing you don’t have a say in the matter.”  
_(She uses magic to freeze his feet to the ground. He’s unable to approach her further.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “I know how you feel, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “I doubt that.”  
**Robin Hood:** “When I lost my wife I thought there was no reason to go on. But then I found one. My son.”  
**Regina:** “That’s where you and I are different. I’ve already lost Henry. I’ve already lost… those I care about.”  
**Robin Hood:** “That doesn’t mean you won’t find a new reason. We all get a second chance, Regina. You’ll just have to open your eyes to see it.”  
**Regina: **“It’s too bad mine will be closed.”  
**Robin Hood:** “So, that’s it? You just wanna give up?”  
**Regina: **“Give up? I managed to find love three times in my life, thief. After the first time, I never thought I’d love again. After the second, my son, I thought I was complete. And yet I found love a third time in the most unlikely of places with the one person fated to be my downfall. Now I’m forced to live with the knowledge that, although they are safe and together, I can never be with them again. _(Holds up the potion:) _ So, this isn’t an end. It’s an eternal middle. If, by some miracle, the impossible were to happen then this curse will be broken and I will one day awaken. But, if not…”  
**Robin Hood:** “Regina, listen to me. This is a mistake.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t worry. I’ll keep my word. I’ll lower the protection spell so that Snow and Charming can be victorious. But then, then I go to sleep.”

**Storybrooke. Past. Mayor’s Mansion. Continued.**  
_(Watching as Henry stomps upstairs to bed, Regina is caught off guard by the sound of Emma’s voice coming from the living room.)_  
**Emma:** “Bed without dessert? Sounds like something the Evil Queen might do, to me.” _(Walking cautiously into the room, Regina sees Emma now seated on the couch, a mischievous smile on her face.)_  
**Regina: **“Very funny, Miss Swan.”  
**Emma: **_(Motioning for Regina to join her:)_ “So, now that we’re alone… that was some kiss.”  
**Regina:** _(Taking a seat on the opposite couch:) _“Yes it was.”  
**Emma: **_(Continuing:) _“The kind of kiss that makes a girl think that maybe she wasn’t wrong after all?”  
**Regina: **_(Purses her lips before replying:)_ “Indeed.”  
**Emma: **_(Nods, smiling:)_ “So… what now?”  
**Regina:** “What do you mean?”  
**Emma: **“I mean you and me - us. How does this work?”  
**Regina: **“What makes you think there’s an 'us’? It was one kiss.”  
**Emma:**_ (Rolls her eyes:) _“Seriously? What-”  
_(Emma stops as she notices the smile slowly creep across Regina’s lips.)_  
**Regina: **“I can be funny, too. _(Before Emma can reply, seriously:) _Now, there will be some ground rules, of course.”  
**Emma:** _(Tilting her head:)_ “I’d expect nothing less.”  
**Regina:** “Firstly, Henry cannot know about any of this.”  
**Emma: **_(Nods:)_ “Agreed.”  
**Regina: **“That means there can be no sign to anyone that we’re… well that we are-”  
**Emma: **“Friends… with benefits?”  
**Regina:** _(Considering:) _“We’ll use that term, for now.”  
**Emma:** “No Henry knowing and no PDA, got it.”  
**Regina:** “And no nicknames - especially at work.”  
**Emma:** “You got it, Sweetie. _(At Regina’s raised eyebrow:) _I mean, Madam Mayor. _(Winks, then takes her hand:)_ Regina, relax. I’m not looking to disrupt anyone’s lives, I never have been. I just think that you and I… we somehow have this connection. And I think that we’d be crazy not to at least try and see where it takes us.”  
**Regina: **_(Nods:) _“You may be right. _(Squeezes Emma’s hand:)_ But I have one more request.”  
**Emma: **“Name it.”  
**Regina:** “Please don’t tell Mary Margaret about this. That woman _cannot_ keep a secret.”  
**Emma: **_(Smiles:) _“Deal.”  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. The Palace.  
** _(With the hairpin in her hand, Regina walks into the courtyard. A burning fire fuels the protection spell. Standing before it, Regina raises her hand and magically absorbs the green flame. As the flame extinguishes, Regina’s mind transports her back to yet another similar moment in her life.)_

**The Mines Below ****Storybrooke****. Past.  
**_(Emma and Regina are on their way to where the trigger is located.)_  
**Emma:** “I can feel it. It’s like the oxygen’s being sucked out of the air.”  
**Regina:** “Not the oxygen. The magic. _(The two women arrive at where the trigger is:) _There it is. Once it stops glowing, it’s destruction is achieved. And then… Well, then we’ll see the real carnage. I’ll try to contain its energy as long as I can.”  
**Emma:** “Won’t be long. We’ll have the beans soon. Then we can get the hell out of here.”  
**Regina:** “Slowing the device… It’s going to require all of the strength I have.”  
**Emma:** _(Slowly realises:)_ “You’re not coming with us, are you? When you said goodbye to Henry, you were… saying goodbye.”  
**Regina:** “He knows I love him, doesn’t he?”  
**Emma:** “Regina, no. There has gotta be another way!”  
**Regina:** “Everything that’s happening, it’s my fault. I cast the curse. I created Storybrooke. It’s only fitting that I die with it.”  
**Emma:** “What am I supposed to tell Henry?”  
**Regina:** “Tell him that in the end, it wasn’t too late for me to do the right thing.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, please…”  
**Regina:** “Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Let me die as Regina.”  
**Emma:** _(Pleading:) _“Regina…”  
_(Regina ignores her, and has already begun slowing the trigger. Emma turns and runs from the mines, determined to find another way.)  
_****

**The Palace. Present. The Courtyard. **  
_(Regina sits down on a bench looking over the landscape.)_  
**Regina:** “I’m sorry, Henry. Maybe one day you’ll find me and wake me up. But until then-” _(She is about to prick her finger as the Wicked Witch approaches her from behind. Using magic, the Witch takes the needle from Regina’s hand and disposes of the hairpin.)_  
**The Wicked Witch:** “You weren’t even going to say hello first? It’s not exactly the welcome I was expecting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchanted Forest. Several Weeks Later. Dark Palace.**  
_(David wanders through the palace until coming to a door. Entering the room he finds Emma’s proposed nursery. There’s a cradle standing in the middle of the room with toys laying around everywhere.)_  
**David:**_ (Confused:) _“This… This is impossible. This shouldn’t be here. _(Steps closer to the cradle:)_ This is all wrong.”  
**Emma:** “You’re right. _(Startled, David turns around. He notices his daughter standing behind him wearing a ball grown:)_ A full-grown princess still living in her nursery? I don’t even have a proper vanity.”  
**David:** “Emma, what… What are you doing here?”  
**Emma:** “I was looking for a place to practice. I’m a little nervous about tonight.”  
**David:** “Tonight? What’s tonight?”  
**Emma:** “The ball. You know, I’ve never been to one before. I don’t even know how to dance. _(Takes David by the hand:)_ Teach me.”  
_(Together they practice a few dance steps.)_  
**David:** “You’re a natural. Just like your mother.”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles:) _“And you’re the best teacher a daughter could hope for.”  
_(David lifts Emma up and spins in a slow circle.)_  
**David:** “Oh Emma, this is everything I ever hoped for you.”  
**Emma:** “Me, too. It’s a shame I never got it.”  
**David:** “What do you mean?”  
_(They continue dancing around the room and finally stop in front of the magic wardrobe.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m not really here. I was never here. I should be, but I’m not. All for one reason. _(Backs away from her father:) _You failed me. _(Suddenly, the room darkens and thunder can be heard outside. Toys are falling off the shelves. Furthermore, the magic wardrobe’s doors fling open and a spinning portal opens. David grabs Emma’s hand, desperate to prevent her from going through:) _Goodbye, daddy.”  
**David:** _(Desperate:)_ “I’m sorry. I’ll save you.”  
**Emma:** “No, you can’t save me. You failed me._ (David tries harder to pull Emma back into the room:) _There’s nothing you can do.”  
**David:** “No, Emma!”  
**Emma:** “Don’t fail the next one.”  
_(Letting go of his hand, Emma gets sucked into the portal.)_  
**David:** “Emma!”

**The Charming Bedchamber.  
**_(Waking up with a start, David opens his eyes. Emma’s words still echo in his ears. Panting, he sits up.)_  
**David:**_ (Notices his wife is not in bed beside him:) _“Snow?”  
_(Snow White stands at the window looking over the landscape.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Cheerful:)_ “Look, who’s awake. _(David gets out of bed:)_ Come, look at this view, Charming. I’d forgotten how beautiful it was here.”  
**David:** “Someone’s in a good mood.”  
**Snow White:** “I am. I have some pretty wonderful news. We’re pregnant.”  
**David:** “You are?”  
**Snow White:** “Are you not happy?”  
**David:** “No. No, I’m not. I’m thrilled.”  
_(Chuckling, Snow White hugs Prince Charming. Unseen, David wears an anxious look on his face.) _

**Neverland. Past. Operation Cobra Rescue Camp.  
**_(Moments after finally speaking to Henry to let him know they’re searching for him on Neverland, Regina, Emma and Mary Margaret discuss what just happened.)_**  
Mary Margaret: **“You think he’s okay?”  
**Emma: **“He’s fine.”  
**Regina: **“You know this how?”  
**Emma: **“Because he’s our son and he’s a survivor, and now he has something to survive for. He knows we’re coming and we’re not gonna let him down.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“I’m sorry I doubted you. I’m just… _(Sighs:)_ I know how easy it is to give in to the darkness. I didn’t want you to…”  
**Regina: **“She didn’t. I did. That’s what I’m here for. One happy family.”  
**Emma: **_(As Regina walks past a few steps, to Mary Margaret:)_ “You should be apologising to Regina, without her we’d never have spoken to Henry.”  
_(Before Mary Margaret can begin an assumed apology, she is spared acknowledging her own shortcomings when there is a sound in the bushes. All three women turn, prepared to fight. Emma with her sword, Snow with her bow and Regina with a fireball.)  
_**David:** _(Emerging through the foliage:) _“Stand down, it’s me.”  
_(The trio lower their weapons of choice as David walks purposefully toward Mary Margaret, kissing her deeply. Disgusted, both Emma & Regina turn away.)_  
**Emma:** _(Cringing:)_ “That’s one thing I’m glad I missed growing up.”  
**Mary Margaret: **_(Breaking the kiss momentarily:)_ “Mmm. I’m not complaining, but what was that…” _(David kisses her again.)_  
**Emma: **“Okay, I’m complaining.”  
****

**Elsewhere In The Jungle.**  
_(Hook sits alone, drinking.)_  
**Pan: **_(Clears throat:)_ “You really should’ve taken my deal.”  
**Hook: **“It doesn’t look like I need your help with Emma after all, mate. Saving her father’s life will make her see me for the man I am.”  
**Pan: **“What? _(Scoffs:)_ A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem? I’m no grown-up, but I’m pretty sure that’s less than appealing.”  
**Hook: **“A man of honor.”  
**Pan:** “Once, perhaps. We both know those days are long gone. But, seeing as Emma’s current… situation cannot be allowed to continue, I suppose you’ll do as a substitute.”  
**Hook:** “Emma’s ‘situation’? You mean her dalliances with the Evil Queen? I’m not worried about that.”  
**Pan: **“That’s because you think only of your carnal urges and not the bigger picture. You think that just any shared magic could’ve saved Storybrooke from my trigger? I’ve destroyed countless realms trying to find the heart of the Truest Believer. Not one of those Kingdoms had anyone powerful enough to stop their destruction once I gave the order. The Savior and the Evil Queen have shared magic more powerful than anything I’ve encountered before.“  
**Hook:** _(Watches Pan for a long moment:) _"It’s been said that there’s only one type of magic that can break any curse. _(Sits up:)_ Are you meaning to tell me that their magic is-”  
**Pan:** _(Cutting in:)_ “If their combined power is forged from True Love, thankfully, they aren’t yet aware of it. Which is where you come in.”  
**Hook: **_(Frowns:) _“You want me to come between them? My pursuit and, lets face it, eventual triumph in winning Emma’s heart would, in turn, protect you from that magic you fear?”  
**Pan:** “Does that put a damper on things for you?”  
**Hook:** “It does a bit, yes.”  
**Pan: **“Well not to worry, I’m not putting all my hopes on you. I just need someone to come between Regina & Emma so that they’re powerless to stop me doing what I must to their son. So tell me… What would a man of honor like yourself do with a big, fat secret?”  
**Hook:** “Um. Well, that depends what the secret is.”  
**Pan: **“Baelfire. Neal. Whatever name he goes by these days. Henry’s father.”  
**Hook: **“What of him? He’s dead.”  
**Pan: **“No. I’m afraid not. He’s alive. And that’s not even the best part. He’s in Neverland.”  
**Hook: **“Is he?”  
**Pan:** “Oh yes. Can you believe it? I’m sure Emma would love to know that Henry’s father is still alive. But, considering their history, I’d hate for that to get in the way of budding romance. So you see, I do have other options. _(Begins to walk away:) _Oh, I’ll leave it up to you… to tell her or not. Let’s see what kind of man you really are.”   
****

**Enchanted Forest. Present. Dark Palace. The Stables. **  
_(Prince Charming enters and walks over to a saddle bag, taking out a flask and takes a long drink from it.)_ _  
_

**Robin Hood:**_ (Standing at the doorway:) _“I used to keep a bottle hidden in my quiver.” _(Hood carries arrows with him. The arrow heads are gilded.)_**  
Prince Charming:** “I… _(Sighs then changes the subject:)_ Are those gold-tipped arrows?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Payment for helping the Queen break into her castle. _(Walks further into the stables towards his own saddlebag:) _Never thought I’d be paid to break in somewhere. It just feels wrong somehow.”  
_(He places the arrows in his quiver.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “It’s very generous. The Queen must like you.”_  
_**Robin Hood:** “It’s a pity she wants me out of her castle as soon as possible, but for now, it’s the best place for my boy. With that witch on the loose, my first priority is keeping my family safe. I’m sure you understand that.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I do.” _(Sighs and takes another drink.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “If you don’t mind me saying, you, uh… you look like a man who needs some sleep more than a drink.”  
**Prince Charming**: “I would, if I could.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Mm. Yeah, I’ve been there. _(Prince Charming offers Hood the bottle. Hood takes a sip:)_ Is there anything you want to talk about? Or not talk about?”  
**Prince Charming:** “It’s just… I’ve always known everything would work out for the best. When I was last in the Enchanted Forest, I dueled a Black Knight to put my newborn in a magic wardrobe to flee a curse and never once did my confidence waver.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Then, what’s changed?”  
**Prince Charming:** “That’s just it. I don’t know. I just can’t seem to escape this feeling of dread. And I really need to be there for Snow, right now. And I can’t be distracted by this… This fear.”  
**Robin Hood:** “So, don’t be.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Easier said than done.”  
**Robin Hood:** “After my wife died, Friar Tuck told me of a root, that if digested would help one overcome any and all fears.”  
_(Prince Charming prepares to leave.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Where do I find it?”  
**Robin Hood:** “It’s said to grow under the white moss at the edge of Sherwood Forest. Just south of here.”  
**Prince Charming:** “White moss. Anything else?”  
**Robin Hood:** “It has flecks of crystal within its flesh. It looks like stars.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Stars?”  
**Robin Hood:** “That’s why they call it ‘Night Root’.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Did it help you?”  
**Robin Hood:** “I don’t really dabble in magic unless I have to.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, I may not have that luxury.”  
_(Prince Charming exits the stables _carrying a saddle_.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “You should know they uh… say that that part of the forest is haunted.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Haunted?” _(Stops in the doorway.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “You may need the night root to handle the fear of your journey to stop your fear. Perhaps the flask _was _the right idea.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I’m not afraid of a ghost story, not when my family is at stake. Thank you.”  
****

**Dark Palace.**  
_(Meanwhile, Snow White has just given Regina the good news.)_  
**Regina:** "Pregnant? _(Scoffs:)_ Well you didn’t waste any time did you?”  
**Snow White: **“What do you mean?”  
**Regina: **“Tell me something, when you saw your daughter drive out of our lives forever, did you and Charming jump each other that same hour or did you wait the entire afternoon out of respect?”  
**Snow White:** “How dare you?!”  
**Regina: **_(Shaking her head:) _“I don’t know what I expected from the woman who put her own daughter through a wardrobe.”  
**Snow White: **“To save her from you!”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs mirthlessly:) _“Oh yes and you’ve been trying to ‘save’ her from me ever since, haven’t you?”  
**Snow White: **“You cast the curse that ruined our lives and you’re reason we’re back here right now. If you hadn’t left that curse in your vault as a monument to your maliciousness, Pan would never have been able to use it.”  
**Regina: **_(Scoffs again:)_ “Ruined your lives. What did I do that was so terrible, really? I brought you to a land without magic, I gave you a home, a life, a purpose. Running water, electricity - I even kept your mortally wounded husband alive.”  
**Snow White:** “You watched me sit by his bedside for twenty eight years!”  
**Regina: **_(Leaning forward:)_ “At least you were together.”  
_(With these words, Snow is reminded of her own memories of Emma.)_  
****

**Storybrooke. Main Street. Past.**  
_(Hours after breaking the Dark Curse, Emma is stopped on the streets by her parents.)_  
**Emma: **“You guys ready?”  
**Mary Margaret: **“We need to talk.”  
**Emma:** “I- Well, I don’t… I just- I don’t wanna talk.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“But I do, okay? Gold can wait. I can’t. You’re my daughter. And I wanna talk to you.”  
**Emma:**_ (Sighs:)_“Okay. What do you want to talk about?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re together, finally. And I can’t help but think you’re not happy about it.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, I am. But, see, here’s the thing. No matter what the circumstances, for twenty eight years I only knew one thing, that my parents sent me away.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“We did that to give you your best chance.”  
**Emma: **“You did it for everyone. Because that’s who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes and princesses. And that’s great and amazing, and wonderful, but it doesn’t change the fact that for my entire life, I’ve been alone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But if we hadn’t sent you away, you would’ve been cursed, too.”  
**Emma:** “But we would’ve been together. Which curse is worse?”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Coming back to herself, Snow takes a deep breath and a lighter tone.)_  
**Snow White: **“This baby isn’t some attempt to replace Emma. Nothing ever will. This child is our chance to do things differently, to be the parents we should’ve been for Emma. Regina, I know there’s a lot of history between us, a lot of it bad, but there’s also a lot of good. I’d like us to enter this next chapter of our lives together, as a family.”  
_(Regina stares at Snow for a long moment before giving her a small nod.)_  
**Regina: **“Just tell me one thing. Would you really have preferred Emma to be with Neal or the pirate over me?”  
****

**Neverland. Past. Continued.**  
_(Disgusted by the sight of the Charmings continued kissing, Regina looks around for Hook.)_  
**Regina:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “What I wouldn’t give for another sleeping curse. Where’s the sextant, where’s the pirate?”  
**David: **_(Finally ceasing the kiss:) _“Hook’s hanging back, drinking I assume… he saved my life. On our trek, we were ambushed by Lost Boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook, he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow. But if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be alive.”  
**Regina: **_(Nonplussed:) _“Well how about that.”  
**Hook:** _(Returning to camp:) _“It was nothing, really.”  
**David: **_(Walking towards him:)_ “Your flask, please. _(Hook reaches into his back pocket and produces his flask. Taking it:)_ I thought he deserved a little credit.”  
**Hook: **“Thank you.”  
_(David takes a drink, then coughs at its strength. Returning to Mary Margaret he hands over the flask.)_  
**Mary Margaret: **_(Holding it up:)_ “To Hook.”  
_(Hook gives her an awkward wave as Mary Margaret takes a drink.)_

**Regina:**_ (When offered the flask:) _“I don’t do rum.”  
_(Regina turns and walks away. Taking the bottle from her mother, Emma watches Regina leave then gives the pirate her own toast of acknowledgement.)_  
**Emma: **“To Hook. _(She drinks. Walking a short distance away, Emma wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before turning around to find herself alone with Hook:) _You really save his life?”  
**Hook: **“Does that surprise you?”  
**Emma: **_(Handing back the bottle:) _“Well, you and David aren’t exactly… _(Inhales deeply:) _How do you say it? _(Imitates British accent:) _Mates.”  
**Hook: **“That doesn’t mean I’d leave your father to perish on this island.”  
**Emma: **_(Sincerely:) _“Thank you.”  
**Hook: **“Um… Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now.”  
_(Hook motions towards his lips with his finger.)  
_**Emma: **_(Smirking at his mannerisms:) _“Yeah. That’s what the ‘thank you’ was for.”  
**Hook: **“Mm._ (Moving closer to her:) _That all your father’s life is worth to you?”  
**Emma: **“Please. You couldn’t handle it.”  
**Hook:** _(Whispers:) _“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.”  
_(Emma pulls Hook towards her by the lapels of his jacket.)  
_**Emma: **“You ready?”  
**Hook: **“Absolutely.”  
**Emma: **“Then close your eyes. _(Smiling, Hook closes his eyes. In the next instant, they spring open and he emits a groan of pain, staggering backwards. Emma’s knee having made firm contact with his ‘treasure chest’:) _That’s for working with Tamara, for allowing her to torture Regina and for letting her bring Henry to this godforsaken island to begin with! _(Snatching the flask from his pocket, Emma turns and walks away, to Hook:) _Don’t follow me. Go get some firewood or something.”  
**Hook:**_ (Wincing in pain:) _“As you wish.”  
_(Once Emma is out of sight, he collapses to the ground.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Searching for night root, Prince Charming rides through the forest. Coming to a spot where white moss grows, he dismounts and digs up a root. Chopping off one slice of the root, he takes a closer look at it.)  
_**Prince Charming:** “Just like stars. Night root.”  
**Woman:** “Help! Please, help. _(Drawing his sword, Prince Charming decides to follow the sound. Stepping through a gap in the undergrowth he finds himself in a clearing. At the edge of the clearing there stands a tall tower:)_ Up here! Please. _(Slowly, Prince Charming climbs up the tower’s wall. Panting, he finally climbs through a window:)_ You’re… you’re the first person I’ve seen in such a long time.”  
**Prince Charming:** “How long have you been up here?”  
**Woman:** “I’ve lost count of the years. Are you a prince?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Yes, you can call me David. Are you a princess?”  
**Woman:** “No… You can call me Alice.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice’s Tower. Continued.  
Prince Charming:** “How did you end up here?”  
**Alice:** “When I was a little girl, I was playing beside a frozen lake when I fell in. My brother dove in and rescued me but I was very ill. He sought out a witch known to have healing powers for help. My brother had no money to pay her with, so the witch took me as her price… and I’ve been here ever since.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What about your brother, where is he now?”  
**Alice:** “Off travelling the realms, trying to find a way to get me out of here.”  
**Prince Charming: **“Well surely he could climb up and rescue you, or you could climb down?”  
**Alice: **_(Shakes her head:) _“My brother used to visit me every day, bring me whatever he could. The witch had used powerful magic to trap me here, and after several years, I began to give up hope. That’s when my brother heard about the night root and convinced me to try it._ (At David’s look:) _I saw what you were digging up. But it didn’t work and soon after that, the witch decided to separate my brother and I permanently.”  
**Prince Charming: **“And since then you’ve been up here all alone?”  
**Alice: **_(Nods:) _“Except for days when the witch visits me.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You don’t have to worry about her anymore. I’m getting you out of here.”  
**Alice:** _(Grabs Prince Charming’s arm:)_ “You don’t understand. She won’t let me. Whenever I try to leave, she… _(Suddenly, the candles go out. Prince Charming looks out of the window. A hooded figure approaches the tower. The figure wears a violet gown with white pattern woven in. Draped in an earth-brown cloak, the figure’s clothing matches the night root’s appearance:)_ It’s too late. She knows you’re here!” _(The hooded figure climbs up the tower.)_

  
**Neverland. Past. Continued.**  
_(Walking with Hook’s flask in her hand, Emma makes her way over to Regina who is now sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree.)_  
**Emma:** _(Offering her the flask:)_ “Here.”  
**Regina: **“I’m fine, thank you.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well I’m not. Can’t you change this into cider or something? I need a drinking buddy.”  
_(Staring at Emma curiously, Regina holds out her hand for the flask. Taking it, she waves her hand over it as Emma takes a seat next to her on a nearby log.)_  
**Regina: **_(Handing the flask back:) _“Here.”  
**Emma:** “Thanks.”  
**Regina:** “What happened?”  
**Emma: **“Hook just tried to kiss me.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Emma: **_(Shrugs:)_ “I guess he figured I owed him something for saving David’s life.”  
**Regina: **_(Glaring over to where she last saw Hook:)_ “Quite the hero.”  
**Emma:** _(Taking a sip from the flask:)_ “Yeah. I think he got the message though.”  
_(Regina looks at her, waiting for an explanation, but Emma merely hands her the flask.)_  
**Regina: **_(After a long sip, awkwardly:) _“Do… Do you want to talk about Neal?”  
**Emma:**_(Surprised:) _“What?”  
**Regina: **“Well, there’s been a lot going on recently and… he _was _Henry’s father. I just wondered if you wanted to take a moment and-”  
**Emma: **_(Cutting in:)_ “I don’t want to talk about it._ (At Regina’s look:) _I meant what I said earlier, I’m more upset for Henry’s sake than my own.”  
**Regina: **“Even so, losing your first love is not something you just get over. Despite all the time that’s passed, I still think about Daniel.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but Daniel didn’t get you pregnant then let you go to prison for him before he died, did he?”  
**Regina:** “Well, no. _(They stop talking for a long moment, passing the flask between them, taking sips from it:)_ Perhaps if he did I wouldn’t have minded mother killing him so much? _(At this, Emma almost spits out her drink and the two women share a chuckle. Looking up and leaning her head against the tree:) _God, maybe I am changing. Before now I could never have made light of that time in my life.”  
**Emma: **“Perhaps you’re finally starting to let him go?”  
**Regina: **_(Softly:) _“Maybe.”  
**Emma: **“You know, I couldn’t help overhearing you and… your friend last night.”  
**Regina: **“You mean Tinker Bell?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, it’s still weird to hear that name.”  
**Regina: **“What did you hear?”  
**Emma: **“Oh, something about some guy with a lion tattoo?”  
**Regina: **“Mm, that.”  
**Emma**: _(Watching Regina take a sip from the flask:) _“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”  
**Regina:**_ (Shaking her head:) _“It’s nothing._ (Takes a deep breath:) _Back when I was at my lowest ebb, Tinker Bell came to my room one night and gave me an opportunity to find love and happiness again. A fresh start, she called it.”  
**Emma: **“So what happened?”  
**Regina:** “She took me to some tavern and told me that my ‘soul mate’ would be seated inside.”  
**Emma: **“And they’d be the one with the lion tattoo on their arm?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “That’s what she said.”  
**Emma: **“But you didn’t go in?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “That was the moment. I could’ve done it right there. I could’ve just let go and buried all my anger and hatred forever. That was my chance.”  
**Emma:** “What stopped you?”  
**Regina: **_(Thinks a moment:)_ “At first I put it down to fear of the unknown, but since seeing Tink again I’ve thought about it a little more.”  
**Emma:** “And?”  
**Regina:** “Everything in my life up until that point had been decided for me by outside forces. I didn’t want my soul mate to have been picked by pixie dust. Back then I may have chosen anger and revenge, but it was my choice. I made a promise to myself that I would always be the one to decide who I loved. I fulfilled that promise the day I chose Henry.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:) _“And because of you he knows we’re here and we’re coming for him. Thank you.”  
**Regina: **“Don’t thank me yet. We’re still a long way from finding him.”  
**Emma: **_(Nods:) _“I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier about our magic. Do you think you can teach me how to control mine?”  
**Regina:** “I’ve never really taught anyone magic before, but I did learn from the very best._ (Considers:) _All right, Emma, you’re on. First thing tomorrow morning, we start your training.”

**Enchanted Forest. Present. Alice’s Tower. Continued.  
**_(The hooded figure climbs up the tower approaching Prince Charming and Alice._)  
**Alice:**_ (Panicked:) _“I should never have called you. I’m the one she wants. _(Pulls Charming away from the window:)_ If you leave now, maybe she’ll spare you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No, that’s not the way this works. I’m getting you out of here.”  
**Alice:** “Please, she’ll kill you. You can’t save me. There’s nothing you can do.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No, I can save you and I will.”  
_(Prince Charming leans out of the window, lashing out with his sword. Hitting nothing, he first looks down seeing no opponent. Carefully, Prince Charming looks upwards instead when the hooded figure attacks. Prince Charming crashes back first against the tower’s wall. Entering the tower, the hooded figure now faces Alice. As Prince Charming tries to get up, he attempts to get hooded figure’s attention.)  
_**Prince Charming:** _(Shouting:)_ “Hey! Get away from her.”  
_(The hooded figure turns around to face Prince Charming.)_  
**Night Root Alice:** “I _am_ her.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Alice, it’s not a witch. It’s you. You said she re-appeared after you had the night root. You thought it didn’t work, but it did. The root allows you to overcome your fears by facing them.”  
**Alice:** “I can’t. Please help me.”  
**Prince Charming:** “She’s your fear. Only you can defeat her. You have to face her, Alice. You must.”  
**Alice:** _(Scared:)_ “No, I can’t. _(Finally getting to his feet, Prince Charming launches himself at Night Root Alice tackling the hooded figure out of the window. Night Root Alice begins to climb back up the tower, slowly getting closer to Alice. Prince Charming remains behind, clinging to the lower part of the tower.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Shouting:)_ “Listen to me. Your fear is what’s keeping you here. Own it and you can do this.”  
**Alice:** “No, I can’t.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Yes, you can. Let it go. If you do, you can finally have what you want. You can leave this tower.”  
**Alice:** “I don’t want to leave!”  
**Prince Charming:** “I understand. Believe me, I do. To be frightened of an uncertain future. It may feel safe here, but if you don’t face that future, Alice, you will die. _Alone._ Is that what you want?”  
**Alice:** “No.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You know what you have to do. Do it!”  
_(Just as the hooded figure reaches the window, Alice hauls back and punches Night Root Alice, causing her to fall backwards, hurtling towards the ground before turning to dust.)_

**Alice:** “I did it!”  
**Prince Charming: **_(Smiling up at her:) _“Yes you did!”  
_(Tentatively, Alice puts a hand out of the window but is repelled by the magic keeping her inside the tower.)  
_**Alice: **“But I’m still trapped!”  
**Prince Charming: **“That’s all right, you’ve done the hardest part. You’ve overcome your fear.”  
**Alice: **_(Sees Charming climb down from the tower:) _“You’re leaving?”  
**Prince Charming: **“Don’t worry, I’ll be back.”  
**Alice: **“Where are you going?”  
**Prince Charming: **“I know a powerful sorceress, she’ll be able to free you.”  
**Alice: **“Are you sure she’ll help you?”  
**Prince Charming: **“I give you my word, she’s family. I’ll be back by morning and then you’ll finally be able to start living your life again.”  
_(Alice watches David leave, allowing herself to believe for the first time in years that her time in the tower is finally coming to an end. Noticing the spyglass beside her, Alice picks it up and uses it to look out of her window.)_  
**Alice: **“Good evening, Trees. And you, Stars! My, you’re rather chatty tonight, aren’t you? _(Gasps, speaking to an old Top Hat:)_ Do you know what the stars say today is, Mr. Hatter? Well, the Second Star to the Right is blinking to the north. Which can only mean one thing. _(Closing the shutters on the window and turning in to the room:) _Today is my birthday!”  
****

**Storybrooke. Recent Past. Mills House. Foot Of The Stairs.**  
_(Regina heads down the staircase to double check the door is locked when she notices Emma pacing the foyer.)_  
**Regina: **“Emma? I thought you’d gone?”  
**Emma:** _(Stops pacing and notices the Mayor’s pajamas:)_ “I can see that.”  
**Regina: **_(Pulling her gown together:)_ “Is there something you wanted?”  
**Emma:** “Actually…yeah. We need to talk.”  
**Regina: **“Emma, we agreed that Henry should be in his own bed in familiar surroundings.”  
**Emma: **“No, I know that. I meant that _we_ need to talk.”  
**Regina:** _(Frowns:)_ “All right.”  
**Emma: **_(Awkwardly:) _“There’s something that… I need to tell you. Something that can’t wait.”  
**Regina:** “Miss Swan, after what we’ve just been through, I doubt that there’s anything you have to say that could shock-”  
**Emma:** “I think I’m falling for you.”  
**Regina: **_(Shocked, softly:)_ “What?”  
**Emma: **“I know. And I know you lied to me when we were together before I… well, before I believed in magic. And yeah, it makes zero sense when you think about it. _(She begins pacing again:) _You cast a curse that ruined countless lives, including my parents, which caused a series of events that lead to me spending the majority of my life alone. I mean, My God, I should hate you, right?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:) _“And yet?”  
**Emma: **_(Stops pacing:) _“And yet, when I see how much you love our son, how there’s nothing you wouldn’t do to save and protect him, how could I possibly hate that?”  
**Regina: **_(Descending the stairs by one cautious step:) _“But you’re right about me, Emma. I did all of those terrible things. I did lie to you, to Henry, about who I am.”  
**Emma: **“Yeah, but the crazy thing is… I don’t care about who you were. Maybe me not knowing who you were was part of it. So that I could see past the Evil Queen and only know the woman you are now. The woman who loved and raised my son when I couldn’t._ (Correcting herself:) _Our son.”  
**Regina:**_ (Shakes her head:) _“How can you just ignore everything you now know about me?”  
**Emma: **“Because I understand you, Regina. I know what it’s like to be betrayed and abandoned by the ones who should love us most. I know exactly how it feels having to do everything by yourself, alone. And that’s what I was until I came to Storybrooke: Alone.”  
**Regina:** “Until Henry brought you home.”  
**Emma: **“Yes, and because he did, because of how we met, what if we were never destined to destroy each other at all? What if we were meant to save each other?”  
**Regina:**_(Considers:)_ “What if you breaking the curse was just the beginning?”  
_(Emma nods. There is silence between them for a long moment as they stare at each other.)_  
**Emma: **“And, since I’m being totally honest here, when I saw you reach into Pan’s chest?”  
**Regina: **“Yes?”  
**Emma: **“That was one of the sexiest damn things I’ve ever seen.”  
_(The women share a smile. Then, slowly, Regina holds out her hand.)_  
**Regina:** “I think it’s time we made our own destiny, don’t you?”  
**Emma:** _(Taking her hand, smiling:)_ “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”  
_(Regina squeezes Emma’s hand, turns and quietly leads the savior upstairs.)_

**Upstairs.**  
_(Making their way quietly up the stairs, Regina leads Emma towards her bedroom. Stopping outside Henry’s door, Emma squeezes Regina’s hand and motions that she wants to check on him. Nodding, Regina releases Emma’s hand and continues on to her bedroom.)_  
****

**Henry’s Bedroom.**  
_(Opening the door, Emma peers her head inside to see Henry sleeping soundly in his bed. Satisfied he’s all right, Emma leaves the room. Taking a deep breath, Emma steadies her nerves before heading for Regina’s room.)_  
****

**Regina’s Bedroom.**  
_(Entering, she is met with complete darkness. Closing the door behind her, Emma blindly reaches for the light switch.)_  
**Emma:**_ (Whispering:) _"Regina? Where are you?”  
**Regina:** _(From across the room:)_ “I’m right here.”  
**Emma:**_(Moving toward the sound of Regina’s voice, winces in pain as she knocks into a chest of drawers:)_ “Ow!”  
**Regina: **_(Calmly:) _“Here, let me help you.”  
_(Rubbing her shin, Emma looks up when the lights are turned on to see Regina stood in the bathroom doorway, completely naked. Immediately forgetting about the pain in her leg, Emma stares at the backlit visage before her.)_  
**Emma:** “I guess that means we’re not taking things slowly.”  
**Regina: **_(Smirks, approaching her:) _“And have you leave me to flirt with the pirate and the tramp again?”  
**Emma:** _(Protesting:)_ “I didn’t-”  
**Regina:** _(Placing a finger on her lips:) _“Shh, no talking. And you’re entirely over-dressed.”  
**Emma: **_(Taking Regina’s hand in hers:)_ “Shouldn’t we at least talk about-”  
_(Suddenly, Regina surges forward running a hand through Emma’s hair while laying kisses along her jaw, chin and cheek before finally their lips meet in a breathless, yearning kiss. Emma wraps an arm around the naked beauty as they move towards the bed, Regina continuing her exploration of Emma’s body with her mouth. Waving her hand, Regina vanishes Emma’s turtleneck sweater while her lips kiss along newly exposed flesh.)_  
**Emma:** _(Gasping, smiles:) _“Cheater.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:) _“You’re right. _(Kissing across Emma’s chest, on her way to reclaiming her lips with her own:) _No more magic, I promise.”  
_(Before Emma can reply, Regina resumes her descent. Kissing along her throat, down between the valley of her breasts all the while her hands work feverishly at Emma’s jeans. Raising her hips, Emma watches as Regina tugs them down along with her underwear, closing her eyes as she lays naked on the bed.)_  
**Regina:**_ (Softly:)_ “Open your eyes._ (Opening her eyes, Emma sees Regina staring down at her:) _My god, all this time… I never knew just how much I love you.”  
**Emma: **_(A wide smile:)_ “I love you, too.”  
_(Sitting up, Emma reaches for Regina and they kiss, their bodies intertwined, hands caressing, Emma gently moves Regina to lay beneath her, their kisses more and more passionate before the room goes dark.)_

**A Short Time Later.  
**_(Laying together, the two women stare at each other, Emma lightly tracing a finger over Regina’s cheek.)  
_**Emma: **“I’ve been thinking about rule number one.”  
**Regina: **“Mm?”  
**Emma: **“I think we should tell Henry, about us.”  
**Regina: **“Are you sure?”  
**Emma: **“Yeah, I think it’s time.”  
**Regina: **_(Beams:) _“I think so too. _(They shift positions, Regina now laying her head on Emma’s chest:)_ I could stay here forever…”  
**Emma: **“I don’t think I’d fight you on that one…”  
_(Regina lifts her head and looks at Emma expectantly. They kiss.)_  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Present. Dark Palace.**  
_(Staring out at the landscape beneath her, Regina’s memories are interrupted by the return of Prince Charming.)_  
**David: **“Regina, I need your help.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs wistfully then turns to him:) _“What is it, what’s happened?”  
**David: **“There’s a young girl trapped in a tower and-”  
**Regina:**_(Cutting in:)_ “Let me guess, you need my help defeating the dragon who guards it?”  
**David:** “No, but there’s powerful magic preventing the girl from leaving.”_  
(At this moment, Belle enters the room, walking arm in arm with Snow White.)_  
**Belle: **“Disabling magical barriers seems to be your thing at the moment, Regina.”  
**Regina: **“Indeed.”  
**Belle: **“Do er… _(While Snow walks over to speak with David:) _Do you think you’ll need any help?”  
**Regina: **“From you?”  
**Belle: **“Hey, I might just surprise you. _(Holds up a book:)_ I’ve been studying books on spells and counter spells pretty much since we arrived.”  
**Regina:** “Still trying to find a way to resurrect your Rumple are we?”  
**Belle:**_(Nods:)_ “Also… (_Glancing over at the Charmings:)_ I’d kinda like to get out of the palace for awhile. _(Whispered:) _Snow’s been talking to me about baby names non-stop since breakfast.”  
**Regina:**_ (Grimaces in sympathy:)_ “Hmm.”  
****

**Across The Way.**  
_(Meanwhile, Snow is curious to know where David’s been all night.)_  
**Snow White:** “Are you going to tell me why you were out in the woods all night?”  
**Prince Charming:** “I was there because… I was afraid.”  
**Snow White: **“Afraid? _(David glances at her stomach and she looks down, realising:) _Because we lost Emma.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Once as a baby and then again, when we were forced to return to the Enchanted Forest without her.”  
**Snow White: **“No, neither time was our fault.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I know. But, because we lost her, I was never a father.”  
**Snow White:**_ (Earnestly:) _“You have been a great father.”  
**Prince Charming: **“To her now. I didn’t raise her. And this child? This one? I don’t know. I’ve never done this before and I don’t know if I can.”  
**Snow White: **“You don’t have to. We’re going to do this the way we do everything. Together.”  
**Prince Charming:** “How did I forget that? Now, come on. We’re going to rescue a friend of mine and then… We have a nursery to build.”  
_(Taking Snow’s arm, David leads Regina and Belle from the room.)_

**Storybrooke. Recent Past. Regina’s Bedroom. The Next Day.  
**_(Despite the rest of Storybrooke’s population going about their day, both the Sheriff and Mayor of the town remain blissfully asleep. Eventually, after turning over, Emma slowly opens her eyes. Taking a moment to remind herself of the night’s events, a broad smile forms her lips. Looking over at the still dozing woman next to her, Emma admires the older woman’s unguarded, elegant visage. Musing to herself as to how someone so beautiful can command such fear from those who knew her as the Evil Queen. Distracted as she is by her bed mate, Emma is slow to realise that they are not alone. Her attention caught by movement in her periphery, the Sheriff turns her head and immediately reacts. Pulling the bed covers to her body tightly, Emma’s panic renders her momentarily mute as she finally sees her son standing in the doorway staring at the scene before him.)_  
**Emma:** _(Her mouth dry, uncooperative:)_ “R-Regina. _(Nudges the brunette with her knee:) _Regina, wake up!”  
_(Slowly, languidly, the Mayor rouses from her slumber.)_  
**Regina: **_(Annoyed, half asleep:)_ “Let the peasants look after themselves for a day. Bunch of whiners.”  
**Emma:** _(Panic-stricken:) _“We’ve got bigger problems right now, trust me!”  
_(Frowning, Regina looks at the distraught blonde then, still sleepily, begins to sit up.)_  
**Regina: **“All right, what’s- _(Regina finally follows the blonde’s line of sight and stares, jaw agape, at her son, who has not moved or changed his expression:) _Henry!” _(Now both fully awake, the women look to each other and then back to their son as a flurry of explanations and desperate attempts to mollify the boy spew forth from each of them. ‘Henry’, for his part does not say a word, merely turning and closing the door behind him. Emma flings the bed covers off herself and tries to find her clothing while Regina collapses back on the bed, too mortified to even move.)  
_****

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Walking through the forest towards Alice’s tower, David attempts to answer Regina’s questions as best he can.)_  
**Regina:** “So you were able to enter the tower, but this girl couldn’t leave?”  
**Prince Charming: **“That’s right. I saw her try to reach out of the window but some kind of magical barrier stopped her.”  
**Snow White:** “Like the the Wicked Witch used on the palace? _(To Regina:) _Do you think your sister is behind this? _(Gasps:) _Do you think the girl in the tower is another daughter of Cora?”  
**Regina:** _(Firmly:) _“No, I don’t.”  
**Belle:** “But how can you know for sure?”  
**Regina:**_(Sighs, to David:) _“The magical barrier, did it have a bright green colour to it?”  
**Prince Charming:** “No, it was clear.”  
**Regina:**_(Nods:) _“The Witch’s magic always has a green tint to it. This wasn’t her doing.”  
**Belle:**_(Looking through the pages of her book:) _“But if David was able to broach the barrier and Alice wasn’t, that must mean it’s-”  
**Regina:** “Some kind of blood magic, yes.”  
**Snow White: **“Do you think you’ll be able to remove it?”  
**Regina: **“I won’t know until I see it for myself. How much further is it?”  
**Prince Charming: **“It’s just through these trees.”

**Clearing.  
**_(Emerging from the trees, the group find themselves standing at the foot of what remains of Alice’s tower.)_  
**Snow White: **“What happened here?”  
**Prince Charming: **_(Runs forward, calling out:) _“Alice! Alice?!”  
**Regina:**_ (Walking calmly towards the tower:) _“Relax, your highness, there’s a note.” _(Moving over to the wall, Regina yanks the note that is addressed to David from the wall and hands it to him. He takes it and, putting his arm around Snow, allows her to read it.)_  
**Snow White: _“Dear David, The strangest thing happened last night. Just as I was making my birthday wish, a passing troll walked by the tower and freed me! I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to thank you in person but I felt I needed to follow your advice and start living my life again as soon as possible. Thank you for helping me conquer my fear, I couldn’t have done it without you! Hope to see you again someday, love Alice.”_**  
**Belle: **“Well, seems we weren’t needed after all.”  
**Prince Charming:** “A passing troll, way out here? There’s nothing around for miles.”  
**Regina: **“Which is exactly why you’d expect to find all sorts of undesirable creatures.”  
**Neal: **_(Arriving on horseback:) _“Hey guys!”  
**Regina: **“I rest my case.”  
**Snow White:**_ (Nudging Regina playfully:)_ “Neal, what are you doing out here?”  
**Neal:** “I asked one of the dwarfs were you guys were and came to find you.”  
**Belle: **“What’s happened?”  
**Neal: **“Nothing and that’s exactly the problem. Look, we’ve been here for weeks now and we’ve got nowhere closer to finding a way to bringing my dad back.”  
**Snow White: **“But Neal, we’ve been over this. Your father gave his life to save us.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, and I know you think we should just let Emma and Henry go but-”  
**Regina: **“What? _(To Snow:) _You said not to find a way back to them?”  
**Snow White: **“Regina, you told us there _was _no way back, that this was the price you had to pay.”  
**Regina:** “Well that was before I knew there was a plan to bring back the Dark One.”  
**Neal: **“I wouldn’t say ‘plan’ exactly. Belle thinks there might be a way to do it.”  
**Regina:** _(Turning to Belle:) _“You’ve found a way?”  
**Belle: **“Not quite. I mean, I’ve done some research but I think I’d have a better idea of what I’m looking for at Rumple’s castle.”  
**Prince Charming: **“No, we agreed it’s too dangerous. The Wicked Witch has a history with Rumplestiltskin. For all we know she could be there right now waiting for you.”  
**Regina: **“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”  
**Snow White: **“Regina!”  
**Regina: **_(To Neal and Belle:) _“If you two think there’s a way to bring Rumple back, then go. _(To the Charmings:) _It’s better than standing around doing nothing! Don’t worry, I’ll stay with you at the castle and protect everyone. It’s me the Witch wants anyway, not these two.”  
**Neal: **“I thought you hated my father? I mean, he turned you into the Evil Queen.”  
**Regina: **“Despite our history, Rumple is my oldest friend. If anyone is capable of getting us back to Emma and Henry, it’s him. Go now and you may reach his castle before dark.”  
_(Neal and Regina share a knowing look before he offers his hand to Belle and they head back towards Neal’s horse.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Storybrooke Heritage Park. Present Day.**  
_(Emma Swan approaches Henry. It has been roughly one year since Emma and Henry drove away from Storybrooke, supposedly forever. With her memories restored after drinking a potion given to her by Hook, Emma Swan returned to Storybrooke once more. Bringing along her son, who still has no memory of his prior life, Emma has come to help her family defeat a great evil currently tormenting the town. Henry is not the only one dealing with lost memories however as the people of the town are also unable to remember the previous year. After establishing that Regina did not cast the curse, the pair teamed up to find the true culprit. Piecing together clues, their search ultimately lead them to believe the Wicked Witch is behind all the recent disappearances. Tracking the witch to an old farmhouse, Emma and Regina, along with Hook and David discover evidence that Rumplestiltskin has also returned. Unfortunately, Mr. Gold’s resurrection came at a terrible price: Neal’s life. Standing among the trees, thus hidden from view, Regina watches Emma who is about to tell their son the news about his father. Unable to comfort the boy herself, as Henry believes her to be merely the town’s Mayor, Regina tries unsuccessfully to fight back her tears.)_  
**Emma: **_(Taking a steadying breath:) _“How was it?”  
**Henry:**_ (Turns to face her, smiling:)_ “It was awesome. We should take more fishing trips when we get back home. _(Noticing the sad expression on her face:)_ Mom?”  
**Emma:** “Come here, kid. _(Both of them sit down on a bench:)_ You were right. I was not completely honest with you about this case. This trip. The reason I brought us here is because someone was in trouble and the person who needed help was not a client. It was your father.”  
**Henry:** “This is about my dad?”  
**Emma:** “Some bad people wanted to hurt him.”  
**Henry:** “Is he okay? Did you find him?”  
**Emma:** “I found him, but it was too late. He’s gone, Henry. _(Sobs:)_ He was a good man. And he would have been a great father. _(Sobs:)_ There’s one thing I need you to know about him: He was a hero.”  
**Henry:** “I wish, I would have known him.” _(Emma hugs Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “You did.”  
**Henry:** “Mom, you’re not making any sense right now.”  
**Emma:** “I know.”  
**Henry:** _(Faces Emma once more:)_ “What happened to the person who did it?”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “They got away, but I’m going to find them.”

**Storybrooke Graveyard. The Following Day.**  
_(Mourners, including Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Tinker Bell, Hook, Henry and Belle attend Neal’s funeral. Neal is laid to rest. Hook takes up a shovel and pours soil onto Neal’s coffin. Regina, David and Belle follow Hook’s example. Then Emma encourages Henry to scoop soil on his father’s coffin. Regina watches him closely, still unable to comfort her son. Lastly, Emma herself takes up a shovel.)_

**Granny’s Diner. Neal’s Wake.**  
_(Sitting at the counter, Regina watches Emma as she throws darts, clearly upset. Despite or maybe because of her anger, every single one of the darts Emma throws hits the bullseye. Glancing over at Henry, who is speaking with the Charmings, Regina stands and is about to approach Emma when Hook joins her instead. Glaring at the pirate, Regina finds herself annoyed at how close the pair are standing to each other. Surmising that the captain probably only knows one way of dealing with his emotions, Regina rolls her eyes at being proven right when Hook produces a flask from his jacket pocket. **‘I know your style, pirate.’ **she muses, ‘**Approach your prey when they’re vulnerable, get them drunk and then…’ **Watching them closely as they both walk over to Henry, Regina’s attention is caught by the arrival of Robin Hood. Staring at him as he orders drinks, Tinker Bell follows Regina’s line of sight and notices something.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “It’s the lion tattoo. It’s what was prophesied. He’s your soul mate.”  
**Regina:** _(Whispering:)_ “I know. I saw it yesterday.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “And you didn’t tell me?”  
**Regina:** “Well, right now I have better things to do than to gossip about boys!” _(Balancing three glasses, Robin Hood joins them.)_  
**Robin:** “Care for a drink? _(Tinker Bell takes one. Robin Hood turns to address Regina:)_ I do hope I didn’t upset you yesterday.”  
**Regina:** _(Introducing Tinker Bell to him:)_ “Robin Hood, Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell, Robin Hood.“  
**Tinker Bell:** _(Shaking his hand:) _“I’ve been wanting to meet you for a very long time.”  
**Regina:** “And no, you didn’t upset me. I just found a clue trail that needed to be followed. One that didn’t lead anywhere. _(Gestures towards the offered glass, then stops herself:) _I don’t daytime drink.”  
**Robin:** “Ah well, perhaps some evening then.” _(He nods and takes his leave.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “What was all that about? Didn’t you learn anything from the last time you screwed this up? If you had been open to the possibility of love when you first saw him, maybe your life wouldn’t have turned out so…”  
_(Tinker Bell stops herself mid-sentence.)_  
**Regina:** “So what? How did my life turn out?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Why am I even bothering?” _(She walks away.)_  
_(Regina watches her leave then notices Emma returning from the bathroom. Checking on Henry again to see that he’s leaving with the pirate, Regina starts to walk over to Emma when Mary Margaret and David beat her to it.)_  
**David:** “How are you holding up?”  
**Emma:** “How do you think?”  
**Mary Margaret**: _(Hugs her:) _“Oh, Emma.”  
_(Wistfully, Regina thinks **‘That’s my hug.’ **Suddenly, Zelena enters the diner, holding the Dark One’s Dagger in one hand.)_  
**Zelena****:** “My condolences. So sorry I’ve missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake. Oh, did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one? I mean, I am, after all, responsible.”  
_(Emma lunges forward but Mary Margaret seizes her daughter’s arm.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, no. Too many people will get hurt.”  
**Zelena****:** “Listen to your mother. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is gonna have to deal with the Dark One!”  
**David:** _(Shields a pregnant Mary Margaret:) _“Don’t come any closer.”  
**Zelena****:** “Don’t worry. I’m not here for your baby. Not today, anyway.”  
**Regina:** “Then why _are_ you here?”  
**Zelena****:** “Now that my cover’s blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister.”  
**Regina:** “Who the hell are you talking about?”  
**Zelena****:** “Why you of course, Regina.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** “I’m an only child.”  
**Zelena****:** “Cora lied to you, Regina. I’m your sister. Half, if you want to get technical.”  
**Regina:** “Why should I believe anything you say?”  
**Zelena****:** “Oh, you shouldn’t. It’s a lot to swallow. This is why I brought a gift to help.”  
**Regina:**_ (Scoffs:) _“I don’t want a gift from you.”  
**Zelena****:** “But you shall have it._ (Moving closer:) _See, my gift to you is this sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it. And then, meet me on Main Street tonight. Say, sundown.”  
**Regina:** “And then what?”  
**Zelena****:** “Then I’ll destroy you.”  
**Regina:** “This isn’t the Wild West.”  
**Zelena****:** “No, dear. It’s the Wicked West. _(Turning around to face the assembled guests:) _And I want everyone to be there. To see the Evil Queen lose.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t lose.”  
**Zelena****:** “Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, sis.”

**Blanchard Apartment. The Next Day.**  
_(David and Emma are attempting to assemble a crib in the Blanchard Loft.)_  
**David:**_ (Looking at the instructions:)_ “I’ve seen enemy battle plans that were easier to decode than this.”  
**Emma:** “Let me see. Alright, it says, ‘Take screws E, with washers D, through bar C, using wrench F, which is not provided’.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why don’t we just call Marco? He’s really good at this sort of thing.”  
**Emma:**_ (Indignantly:)_ “No!”  
**David:** “No! We’re fine.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Should we even be doing this? Ever since the showdown between Regina and the Wicked Witch, we haven’t seen Zelena or Gold at all. Shouldn’t we be focusing on her next move?”  
**Emma:** “We are. We just can’t stop living.”  
**David:** “Yeah, this crib is a statement. We’re not gonna lose another baby.”  
**Regina:** _(Enters the loft:) _“And thanks to me, you won’t. I’m finished.”  
**David:** “So? Did it work? Were you able to put up a new protection spell?”  
**Regina:** “One that can’t be undone by blood magic. Which means, Zelena won’t be able to put her hands on that baby.”  
_(Regina removes her gloves and takes a seat at the table.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Smiles then asks:) _“Any idea why she would want to?”  
**Regina:** “The number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you. That greeny is clearly one twisted witch. But as long as we’re in here, we’re safe.”  
**Emma:** “That’s useless. I think we need to stop playing defense and start taking the fight to her.”  
**Regina:** “Did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday? She has magic! Powerful magic.”  
**Emma:** “I have magic too. You’ve seen me use it. I just can’t always control it. But if we teamed up, if you taught me–”  
**Regina:** “Now why does this feel so familiar?”  
**Emma:** “I’m ready this time.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Okay. But if we do this, we do this my way. This isn’t drinking stale coffee at a stakeout, _(Stands:) _or whatever you did as a bail bonds person. Magic is a way of life. You have to fully commit to it.”  
**Emma:** “Not a problem.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:) _“Meet me at my vault in one hour.” _(Leaves.)_

**Blanchard Apartment. Several Hours Later.**  
_(After their intense yet successful magic lesson, Emma and Regina return to the loft.)_  
**Emma:** _(Opening the door:)_ “So you’re telling me Gold dangled you off a bridge during your lessons?”  
**Regina:**_ (Entering the apartment:) _“No, but I wouldn’t have put it past him to try. Although now that I know I wasn’t Rumple’s first student, perhaps his methods changed over time.”  
**Emma:** _(Closing the door and leaning against it:) _“Yeah well at least we know I can control my magic. It’s just a shame I have to be majorly pissed or in mortal danger to manage it.”  
**Regina: **“Magic feeds on emotion, that’s the key.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:) _“Gold told me, back when we were trying to stop you and Cora from killing us all.”  
**Regina:** _(Taking a seat:) _“You mean back when you first brought Henry’s father to Storybrooke? _(Realising what she’s said, stops talking. There’s an awkward silence for a few moments:) _I’m sorry about Neal. He was a good man._ (Emma nods but does not look at her:) _What happened… was partly my fault._ (Emma raises her head:)_ In the Enchanted Forest, I told him to go and find a way to bring Rumple back.”  
**Emma: **_(Shakes her head at this:) _“No, this wasn’t on you. Belle told me how desperate Neal was to get back here.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, but your parents had already convinced him it wasn’t safe.”  
**Emma:** “The Neal I knew was a free spirit. If he wanted to do something, there was no one who could convince him not to. Which made the fact that he let me go to prison for him suck even more.”  
**Regina:** “Emma…”  
**Emma:** _(Waves it off:) _“It’s ancient history.”_ (Moves away from the door.)_  
_(There’s another silence.)_  
**Regina:** _(Trying to sound casual:)_ “Henry told me that back in New York, you seemed happy… with Walsh.”  
**Emma:**_(Scoffs:)_ “Yeah and look how that turned out. Why are we talking about this?”  
**Regina:** “Because you were engaged to this person.”  
**Emma:** _(Defensively:)_ “But none of it was real!_ (Begins pacing:) _He was playing me from the beginning.”  
**Regina:** “True, but what you felt was real.”  
**Emma:** _(Snappishly:) _“I don’t know what I felt. I wasn’t even myself, remember? You gave me new memories for crying out loud.”  
**Regina: **“But even so-”  
**Emma:** _(Cutting in, accusingly:) _“And what about you and Robin Hood, huh?”  
**Regina: **_(Frowns:) _“What about him?”  
**Emma: **“Trusting him with your heart?”  
**Regina: **“I told you why I-”  
**Emma: **“And the tattoo! _(At Regina’s startled look:)_ I overheard you and Tink talking at the counter. I saw his arm, Regina.”  
**Regina: **“So?”  
**Emma: **“So? That means he’s your-”  
**Regina: **“No, it doesn’t.”  
**Emma:**_ (Scoffs:) _“I remember Neverland, okay, I know what you said.”  
**Regina: **“Then you’ll also remember me telling you that the only one who chooses who I fall in love with is me.”_  
_**Emma: **"And have you?”  
**Regina: **“Have I what?”  
**Emma: **“Chosen.”  
**Regina:** _(A pause:) _“Actually that choice was made for me a long time ago.”  
**Emma:**_ (Confused:) _“But you just said-”  
**Regina:** “I didn’t see it coming. I didn’t plan for it and at first I certainly never wanted it… but it just happened.”  
**Emma: **“What did?”  
**Regina: **“You._ (Emma stops pacing:) _The moment you entered my life… the thrill and the excitement I’d feel every time you were near me… I just knew. It’s always been you, Emma, and no amount of pixie dust or arm tattoos are going to change that.”  
**Emma:** _(Moving closer:) _“Really?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:) _“With all of my heart.”  
_(Slowly, Emma leans down towards the seated woman, cupping Regina’s face gently in her hands and they kiss.)_  
**Emma: **“For me, too.”  
_(They kiss again.)_  
**Regina: **_(As they part:) _“Is that why you snapped at me earlier, because you saw Robin’s tattoo and thought…”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugging:) _“It_ has_ been a year… I just thought maybe you’d take it as a sign and want to move on.”  
**Regina: **_(Reaching up and grasping Emma by the lapels:) _“I would wait a thousand years if it meant we could be together.”  
_(Pulling Emma in for an earnest kiss, Regina feels Emma smiling against her lips.)_  
**Emma:** _(Parting:)_ “Wow. You know, _(Smiling, holding out her arm:)_ I happen to have a tattoo myself.”  
**Regina:**_ (Laughing:)_ “I’ve noticed. _(Studying the flower on Emma’s wrist:) _Although it does resemble the flowers on your family’s coat of arms, so that might just work against you. _(They share a comfortable laugh, the confirmation that they both still feel the same way about each other washing over them. Smiling as Emma takes a seat opposite her:) _“So how do you see this working, exactly?”  
****

**Granny’s Diner. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Emma, Regina, Henry, David and Mary Margaret are eating together at a table. Regina and Emma smile at each other from across the table when Henry asks a question.)_  
**Henry: **"So, Madam Mayor, how do you and my mom know each other?”  
**Regina: **_(Glancing at Emma for help:) _“Oh, I-”  
**Emma: **“Well, Henry, you know Mary Margaret and I both moved here after Phoenix for a fresh start. And Mayor Mills kindly waived the town’s ‘no convicts’ rule for us.”  
**Henry: **_(Turning to Regina:) _“You did that?”  
**Regina: **_(Smiles:) _“Of course. Actually its sort of the town motto that in Storybrooke, everyone deserves a second chance.”  
**Henry: **“That’s great. So how long did we stay here for, Mom?”  
**Emma: **_(Shrugs:) _“About a year or so, until David and Mary Margaret wanted to move in together.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“We told your mother that she’d be welcome to live with us.”  
**David: **“The offer still stands by the way.”  
**Emma: **_(Smiles:) _“Thanks, Da- _(Catching herself:) _David.”  
**Henry: **“I think I know why Mom moved away.”  
**Regina:**_(Curious:) _“And why’s that, Henry?”  
**Henry: **“Well, I’ve been here a few days now and, no offense, but compared to New York, this place is kinda quiet. I can see Mom getting restless here after awhile.”  
**Emma: **_(Tousling Henry’s hair:) _“The kid has a point.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Oh well, Storybrooke isn’t as quiet as it appears, Henry. In fact your mother saved Mayor Mills from a fire.”  
**Henry: **_(To Emma:) _“You did?!”  
**Emma: **“Well…”  
**Mary Margaret: **_(Smiling:) _“She sure did.”  
**Henry: **“Wow, did you give my mom the key to the town after that?”  
**Regina: **_(Smiles:) _“I… made sure your mother knew how much her heroism was appreciated.”  
**Emma: **_(Catching the suggestive glint in Regina’s eyes, clears her throat:) _“Yeah, but Mayor Mills also saved me too. Both of us actually, right Mary Margaret?”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Hm? Oh, you mean the well?”  
**Henry: **“The well?”  
**Emma: **_(Wincing:) _“Sure, that’s what I meant. The well.”  
**Henry: **“So, what happened?”  
_(Realising her error too late, Mary Margaret now has to quickly think of a rescue scenario to tell Henry that doesn’t involve magic.)_  
**Mary Margaret: **“Uh, I was showing your mother my engagement ring from David as we were passing the town’s Wishing Well and I tripped and the ring went flying. And without thinking I… dove after it.”  
**Henry:**_(Frowning:)_ “I you dove into a well?”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Yep. Pretty goofy, huh? Luckily your mom was there to try and grab me but, unfortunately, we both tumbled in.”  
**Henry: **_(Laughing, to Emma:) _“You got stuck inside a Wishing Well?”  
_(Emma smiles but says nothing.)_  
**David: **_(Cutting in:) _“And that’s when Mayor Mills was walking by, heard you two calling for help and she mobilised the entire town to come and pull them out. Isn’t that right, Regina?”  
**Regina: **_(Smiles:) _“Mm.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“We were both caked in mud, I think I even have some of the photographs somewhere.”  
**Henry: **“I’ve totally gotta see those!”  
_(The group continue their dinner, laughing and joking together. Regina and Emma sharing anxious looks before joining in again with the conversation.)_

**Storybrooke. Mills House. The Next Morning.**  
_(David stands in the dining room waiting for his chance to speak.)_  
**Regina: **_(Annoyed:) _“What were you two idiots thinking, making up stories like that?”  
**David: **_(Defensively:) _“Would you have preferred we told Henry the truth, about how magic is real?”  
**Regina: **“I would prefer if you didn’t lie to my son. What happens when he gets his memories back?”  
**David: **“Do you really want to stand there and lecture me about lying to Henry?”  
**Regina:** _(Raising an eyebrow at this, impressed:)_ “Well, look who has a spine after all.”  
**David: **_(Sighs, folding his arms:) _“I didn’t come here for a fight.”  
**Regina: **“Then what did you come for?”  
**David: **“To talk. About Henry and Emma.”  
**Regina: **“All right.”  
**David: **_(Takes a breath, then begins:) _“Has Emma told you what she plans to do once we defeat the Wicked Witch?”  
**Regina: **“Her name is Zelena and you’re making quite the assumption that she can be beaten.”  
**David:** “Good always triumphs over evil.”  
**Regina: **_(Scoffs:) _“In my experience 'good’ usually sits around waiting for a Savior to help them.”  
**David: **“We have that Savior.”  
**Regina: **“She isn’t the Savior, she’s your daughter!”  
**David: **“I’m fully aware of who Emma is!_ (Takes a calming breath:)_ Listen, this is about protecting our family. Zelena already got to Emma and Henry in New York, there’s no running from this anymore. Emma has to stop her.”  
**Regina: **“Haven’t you been listening? I barely managed to survive a magical duel with Zelena and I’m one of the most powerful sorceresses to ever live. Emma’s magic might possibly be stronger than mine but she doesn’t know how to fully harness it yet.”  
**David: **“Then show her how.”  
**Regina: **“I’ve been trying!”  
**David: **“You know what I mean. I’ve seen what you two can do when you work together, when you combine your magic.”  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head:) _“Why is the thought of Emma and I being together only palatable to you when we’re saving this town?!”  
**David: **“I’m not the one you have to convince!”  
_(They stare at each other for a long, tense moment.)  
_**Regina: **"It’s Snow, isn’t it?”_  
_**David:**_ (Continues, softer:)_ “Look,I know Emma loves you. She told me as much on the trip back from Neverland. And I know you love her too. I came here today to ask you to convince Emma to stay here in Storybrooke, with her family. I realise how things appear, that we ended up back here one year later with a baby on the way. I get that Emma must think we’ve moved on or that we’re trying to replace her. Nothing could be further from the truth. I need my daughter in my life, Regina. Parent to parent, surely you can understand that?“  
**Regina: **_(Nods:) _"Being apart from Henry has been the most painful time of my life. But it’s through my love for him and your daughter that I’ve learned that putting their happiness above my own is worth the pain. I don’t know if I can make Emma change her mind about staying, but I’m gonna give it everything I’ve got.”  
**David:** _(Nods, smiling:)_ “I know you will and that’s all I ask. I’ll show myself out.”  
_(Taking a moment to compose herself, Regina checks herself in the mirror when she hears the doorbell ring. Expecting to find David returning for some reason, she opens the door to find nothing but a basket filled with green apples.)_**  
**Zelena****:** **_(Suddenly standing in Regina’s dining room:) _“A gift. From sister to sister.”  
**Regina: **“What are you doing here?”  
_(Regina turns and closes the door behind her.)_

**Mills House. Later That Evening.**  
_(After having her heart literally stolen by Zelena, Regina organised a seance to contact her deceased mother Cora. Although initially appearing not to have worked, Cora’s spirit made itself known and set its sights on attacking Mary Margaret.)_  
**Mary Margaret: **“It’s me. I killed Cora. She sensed my presence and found a way to bleed through into our world.”  
**Regina:** _(When Cora lunges for Mary Margaret, Regina stands to protect her:) _“Watch out! Back down, mother. You will answer my questions. Now, tell me: What did you do to Zelena?”  
_(Cora knocks Regina aside then sets her eyes on Mary Margaret. Recovering, Regina quickly transports herself and Mary Margaret back downstairs. A second later, Cora follows them. Regina uses her magic to fend off the ghost.)_  
**Mary Margaret: **“Oh! You’re holding her off!”  
**Regina:** “But I can’t hold her forever.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Cora, I’m sorry. Please forgive me!”  
_(Cora lunges again, but is forestalled by Regina.)_  
**Regina: **“Save your breath. She only understands power and weakness. But if she wants to kill you, she’s gonna have to go through me! _(Mary Margaret looks surprised:)_ This isn’t about you. This is about her. And me. It’s time for answers, Mother. What did you do to Zelena?!”  
_(Cora slaps Regina aside and dives inside Mary Margaret’s body, knocking the pregnant woman into a nearby chair. Beset with visions of Cora’s past, Mary Margaret watches helplessly as the events of the past play out before her. Regina rushes to the possessed Mary Margaret’s side.)_  
**Regina: **“Mary Margaret! Hold on. I won’t let you go.”  
_(Using her powers, Regina expels Cora’s spirit from Mary Margaret’s body, sending her back through the portal for good. Emma, David, Hook and Belle arrive just in time to see the portal close.)_  
**Emma: **“What the hell was that?!”  
**Regina: **“Cora. _(Turns to check on Mary Margaret:)_ Is she okay?”  
**David: **_(Kneels beside her:) _“Mary Margaret, can you hear me?”  
**Mary Margaret: **_(Weakly:) _“Cora. Not what we thought. She’s trying to communicate.”  
**Regina: **“She was? What’d she say?”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Leopold, my mother. My mother.”  
**David: **“Shh. Mary Margaret, relax.”  
**Emma: **“She’s not making sense. We need to call a doctor.”  
**Regina: **“If she knows something that could help us-”  
**David: **“Regina, it’s gonna have to wait.”  
**Regina: **“It can’t wait! If we want to stop Zelena, we have to know what the hell she’s doing and why!”  
**Belle: **“I can help with half of that.”  
**Regina: **_(Turns to her:)_ “What?”  
**Belle: **“She’s planning on going back. Back in time.”  
**Regina: **“Are you certain? No one’s ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time.”  
**Belle: **“Well, clearly, she thinks she can succeed. I mean, brains, courage, a-a resilient heart. Those ingredients are in every time-travel spell I’ve found.”  
**David: **“Why go back in time, I mean, we have no idea what she’s trying to accomplish.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I do. She… she didn’t…”  
**David: **“Don’t push yourself.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“She didn’t want to give up Zelena. She was forced to by… By my mother. Princess Eva. She told a secret. Just like I did.”  
**Emma: **“Wait. I thought our family were the good guys.”  
**Regina:**_ (Sighs:)_ “Life is too messy for it to ever be that simple.”  
**David: **“You’re saying if it wasn’t for Snow’s mother, Cora would have kept Zelena.”  
**Belle: **“She would have been tutored by Rumpelstiltskin.”  
**Hook: **“And all if it weren’t for this Princess Eva?”  
**Emma: **“So that means…”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Zelena’s going back to kill my mother.”  
**Regina:**_(Gasps:)_ “You’ll have never been born.”  
**Emma: **_(Wryly:)_ “I’m guessing this is where your help ends.”  
**Regina: **“No, think it through, Emma. That means you’ll have never been born, and neither will Henry.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“And on this different path, Regina, you may not be, either.”  
**Hook: **“Well, it’s a good thing no one has ever succeeded with this time-travel nonsense.”  
**David: **“The baby.”  
**Hook: **“What?”  
**David: **“That’s what’s missing. That’s why none have succeeded. Somehow, some way, our baby is the key. Zelena went to a lot of effort to get close to our unborn child. That’s what she’s after.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“What is she going to do to with?”  
**David: **“It doesn’t matter. She’s not gonna get it. We’re gonna stop her. Since our baby’s not born, she’s stuck, and we have what we need. Time.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Just not very much of it.”  
****

**A Short Time Later.  
**_(Regina continues to clean up when Mary Margaret enters the room.)_  
**Mary Margaret: **“Need a hand?”  
**Regina: **“Shouldn’t you be on bed rest?”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Dr. Whale just left. He cleared me and the baby. Apparently, the human body has a surprising tolerance for ghost possession. And he told me I have a tough placenta, which somehow came out creepy. May I? _(Grabs a broom:)_ You want to talk about it?”  
**Regina: **“What’s there to talk about? You officially have a less damaging relationship with my mother than I do. And you killed her.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Well, at least we know, you and me, our history… It’s more complicated than we thought.”  
**Regina: **“I know how much you looked up to Eva. I’m sorry you had to learn she had such darkness in her past.” _(Regina sits at the table.)_  
**Mary Margaret:**_(Puts the broom down:)_ “That wasn’t the woman I knew._ (Sits next to Regina:)_ It makes me wonder what happened that changed her. I suppose I’ll never know.”  
**Regina: **“Well, we can never know our past completely. If we had, I probably wouldn’t have spent so much time trying to kill you.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Well, we would’ve found something to fight about. I mean I was such a brat.”  
**Regina: **“Your mother’s child.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina… I had no idea that our parents were almost married. If I had, I would never have-”  
**Regina: **“I know.” _(Tears form.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “But you were so young… and my father was so much older and… I’m so sorry.”  
**Regina:**_(Shakes her head:)_ “Leopold was a good man. All he ever wanted was for someone to care for his daughter as much as he did.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“I think we’ve wasted our last day being haunted by the past.”  
**Regina: **“Now we can focus on being haunted by our impending lack of a future.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Zelena isn’t going to win. Not with all of us united against her.”  
**Regina: **“Hope isn’t easy when I know she holds my heart.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Which you’ll get back, stronger than ever. That’s what it means to be the most resilient.”  
**Regina: **“That could be another one of her tricks, too.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Regina, I’ve seen what life has thrown at you. And you still fight against the darkness every single day. I know you, and you feel things deeply. With or without your heart, you feel things with your whole soul. _(Taking Regina’s hands and holding them tightly:) _You deserve your happiness. And this time, don’t let anything or _(Meaningfully:)_ anyone hold you back.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Zelena… said something about me not taking risks. It made me think that maybe there was another way. That maybe I didn’t have to send Henry and Emma away at all.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No. Regina there was only one thing you could do. If you had allowed them to stay, when Pan’s curse hit, Henry would have been left alone. Emma knows that. What you did was one of the most selfless, loving things I’ve ever witnessed._(Gently:)_ “I’m not going to lie and say that I’ve always liked the thought of you and my daughter together. _(Regina gives a sardonic smile:) _But the sacrifices you’ve made, the magic you make together and the love you both have for Henry… no one can deny that._ (Smiles:) _She loves you, I know she does. She might not know how to show it, but I see it.”  
**Regina: **“You do?”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Oh yeah. When she saw you for the first time at Granny’s after she returned, I could see it.”  
**Regina: **_(Sighs:) _“Great. You and I are finally getting along and now, if everything goes to plan, I’ll be moving to New York.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Oh, I’m not going to let that happen without a fight._ (At Regina’s look:) _If Emma thinks I’m going to allow the chance for all of us to finally be a family together slip through our fingers, she’s got another thing coming.”

**Storybrooke Docks. Several Days Later.**  
_(Having decided that she needs to strip the Savior of her magic before implementing her plan, Zelena begins targeting people Emma loves. Starting with Henry. In an attempt to save the boy, Hook brings Henry to the docks before being attacked by the Witch’s flying monkeys. Running, Hook, Smee and Henry enter the boat house.)_  
**Smee:**_(Locks the door behind him:) _“What now, Captain?”  
**Hook: **_(To Smee:)_ “Take the boy there. Far exit. Find a new boat. I’ll stay here to deal with our winged friends._ (To Henry:)_ Henry, go with Smee. Don’t stop, no matter what you hear. _(Smee exits. Henry briefly stops once again, watching the flying monkey descending:)_ Henry, go! _(Hook fires his pistol twice, killing two flying monkeys. Henry trips over a coiled rope. A third monkey descends, attacking the boy:)_ No!”  
_(Aiming, Hook fires his pistol once again, but the pistol magazine is empty. Fired from behind, another bullet hits the third monkey directly in the chest. Emma, David and Regina enter the boat house. David throws his sword at another winged creature.)_  
**Regina:** “I never liked pets.”  
_(She launches a fire ball at a monkey sitting above. Two surviving flying monkeys remain. Emma shoots one of them and Regina launches a fire ball at their last opponent.)  
_**Emma:** _(Helps Henry to his feet:) _“Henry, are you okay?”  
**Henry:** “Y… Yeah. What were those things? _(David sheathes his sword:)_ Why does he have a sword?”  
**Emma:** “It’s all gonna make sense in a minute, I promise.”  
**Henry:** _(Confused:) _“What are you talking about?”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry I was keeping things from you. You were right. You deserve to know the truth.” _(Shows Henry his storybook.)_  
**Henry:** “About fairy tales? I don’t understand.”  
**Emma:** “Do you trust me?”  
**Henry:** “Yes, of course I do.”  
**Emma:** “Then I need you to believe.”  
**Henry:** “Believe in what?”  
**Emma:** “Believe in magic.”  
**Henry:** _(Doubtful:)_ “From a book?”  
**Emma:** “It’s more than just a book. Do you believe in me?”  
**Henry:** “Yes.”  
**Emma:** “Then take it.”  
_(Emma hands Henry the book. As soon as he takes it, Henry remembers visiting Emma in Boston, both of them sitting together at his castle, Emma breaking the curse, using pixie dust to fly in Neverland, practice sword fighting with his father, leaving Storybrooke.)_  
**Henry:** _(To Emma:) _“Mom? _(Emma smiles. To Regina:) _Mom! _(Regina runs forward and hugs Henry:) _I remember. _(To Emma:) _I remember.”_  
_**Regina:** _(Relieved:)_ “Henry. Oh, Henry. _(Smiles:)_ I will never let you go away again. I promise. I love you, Henry.”  
_(Regina kisses Henry lightly on the forehead. A burst of colour travels throughout the land and the Dark Curse breaks. Mary Margaret hugs David.)_  
**Emma: **_(To Regina:) _“It wasn’t me. It was you. You broke the curse._ (Regina smiles, vindicated. Turning to her parents:)_ Mary Margaret. David, did it work? Do you remember the missing year?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, everything.”  
**Emma:** “How did Zelena cast the curse?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “She didn’t, Emma. We did.”  
**Emma:** “You cursed yourselves?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Zelena’s weakness is light magic. I mean, it’s clear now, more than ever. You’re the only one who can defeat her.”  
**David:** “That’s why we paid the price of Regina’s curse. To find you.”  
**Emma:** “The price of the curse is the heart of the thing you love most. If one of you cast it, how are you both still here?”_  
(As the Charmings explain everything to Emma, Henry tells Regina about the year he spent in New York.)  
_**Henry:** “New York was awesome. The pizza. The Yankees. My school.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:) _“Slow down. I wanna hear it all. The entire year.”  
**Henry:** “I found an apple tree in Central Park that looked exactly like the one by your office. Of course, I didn’t know back then, but now I do. And guess what…”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Henry:** “I got pretty good at math.”  
**Regina:** “No.”  
**Henry:** “Pretty good. Not Stephen-Hawking-good, but good. What did I miss here?”  
**Regina:** “Nothing much. Nothing that matters now.”  
**Henry:** “Not even the fact that you and Emma are together?”  
**Regina:**_ (Evasively:)_ “Let’s stay focused on New York. Tell me about the pizza.”  
**Henry:** “Come on, mom. How long have you two been…?”  
**Regina:** _(Clears her throat:) _“Do you remember when you got stuck down the mines?”  
**Henry:** “Wait. Seriously? Since then?!”  
**Regina:** “Well… _(Anxiously:)_ off and on?”  
**Henry:**_ (Smiling:) _“Awesome.”

**Storybrooke****. ****Storybrooke**** Sheriff’s Department.  
**_(In the final showdown with the Wicked Witch, Zelena was defeated not by the Savior, but her own sister, Regina. Using her own light magic, Regina managed to strip Zelena of her magic, saving the Charming’s newborn son and her own heart in the process. Currently huddled under a blanket, Zelena is locked up in a cell as her sister sits watching her.)_  
**Zelena****:** “Why, Regina? Why not just kill me and put me out of my misery?”  
**Regina:** “Because I know why you did what you did. We’re much alike. Our mother ruined you, too. I know what it’s like to not have the life you wanted. The life you feel you deserve.”  
**Zelena****:** “Oh, boo-hoo. You had to be Queen. You know nothing. I saw it all. You had everything.”  
**Regina:** “Did I? So, you missed the part where I lost the man I loved.”  
**Zelena****:** “Mother did all that for you to achieve greatness.”  
**Regina:**_ (Shaking her head:) _“Not long ago I was a lot like you. I wanted to kill someone who wronged me. And I failed. Had I killed Snow White, I wouldn’t be in this world. I wouldn’t be with these people and I wouldn’t have my son Henry. So, no, Zelena. I won’t kill you. Instead I’m gonna give you what I got. I’m gonna give you a second chance.”  
**Zelena****:** “What if I don’t want it?”  
**Regina:** “That would be a mistake, dear. Take it. Use it. Evil isn’t born. It’s made. And so is good._ (Stands, moving closer to the bars:)_ If I were you, I’d consider creating a new destiny. Because if you don’t, I’ll be right there to take your heart and crush it. Now, if you’ll excuse me. _(Shows Zelena the pendant:)_ I should put this somewhere safe.” _(Regina leaves the room.)  
_****

**Mills House. That Evening.**  
_(Emma Swan walks across the foyer towards Regina’s study. Gently pushing it open, Emma leans on the frame as she takes in the sight before her. Illuminated by the light from the fireplace, Regina sits waiting for her, two wine glasses and a velvet pouch placed on the table in front of her.)_  
**Regina:** “How’s-”  
**Emma:** _(Smiling:) _“Mother and baby are fine._ (Enters the room:) _Henry’s staying over at the apartment to make sure everything’s ready for when Mom’s released from the hospital.”  
**Regina: **“Was Henry excited to see his new Uncle?”  
**Emma: **_(Removing her coat:)_ “Actually yeah. I guess having his parents and grandparents being basically the same age means that Henry being older than his uncle is no big deal.”  
**Regina:**_(Smiles:) _“One big happy family.”  
**Emma: **_(Takes a seat beside Regina:)_ “So, is that what I think it is?”  
_(Emma glances meaningfully towards the black bag on the table.)_  
**Regina: **_(Nods:)_ “I thought I should wait until we were alone.”  
**Emma: **“Really? Because you want to use this as a teaching moment?”  
**Regina:**_(Chuckles:) _“Yes and no. _(Picks up a bottle of wine and begins to pour some into both glasses:) _When I first took out my heart, I was in a really dark place. I had just lost you and Henry for what I thought would be forever. I told myself that living without the pain would help me cope, but your mother convinced me otherwise. Now that I have you back in my life, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. _(They share a smile:)_ Or at least I will be, once I have that back in my chest.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods, then picks up both glasses, handing one to Regina:) _“To the woman I love with all of my heart, may you once again love me with all of yours. _(Regina smiles and they clink glasses, each taking a drink. Placing hers on the table:)_ So, what do we do?”  
**Regina: **“Take my heart in your hand. _(Emma reaches for the bag as Regina puts down her glass. Watching as Emma gently pulls out her heart:)_ Now, _(Guiding Emma’s hand:)_ place your hand here, like this. _(Moving Emma’s hand into position:) _Look at me, Emma. _(They gaze into each other’s eyes:) _Ready?”  
_(Emma nods and after a slow intake of breath, Regina pulls Emma’s hand firmly towards her chest, replacing her heart.)_  
**Emma:**_ (Wide eyed, amazed:) _“How does it feel?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiling lovingly at her, brushes a stray hair back over Emma’s ear, cupping her face:) _“Like coming home.”  
_(Gazing into each other’s eyes, Emma moves toward her and they kiss, pouring all of their love into it. The year’s separation simply melting away between them. Feverishly, their hands move to begin undressing one another, soon finding themselves laid bare by the fire’s light. The flickering flames reflected in each woman’s ardent desire to make up for lost time.)  
_

##  _The End._


End file.
